Where's Dinozzo?
by baileybeagle
Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking.Will they find him and will Ziva tell him how she feels? Or will it be to late.
1. Missing

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 1: ****MISSING...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM…**

Everyone had gotten to work on time, but Tony had not shown up yet.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked after a while.

"I do not know. I have not seen him since yesterday when he left work. We were supposed to meet for drinks, but he never showed." Ziva replied. "I haven't seen him either, boss." McGee replied.

"Has anyone tried to call him?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes, I tried his home and his cell, but he did not answer either." Ziva told them.

"Well let's find him! Ziva, grab your gear." Gibbs yelled. "On it boss." McGee said and started to work on the computer.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

**THE APARTMENT OF ANTHONY DINOZZO...**

The door was opened; a little bit Ziva and Gibbs pulled their guns.

"This place looks like a hog sty." Ziva said as they began to search weapons still out.

After a few minutes, they were sure Tony was not there, but it didn't show signs of a struggle either.

It was not long before Ziva and Gibbs headed back to NCIS.

**BACK AT NCIS…**

"Boss, I got Tony's number and there is an unknown call at 1900 last night." McGee said.

"That's around the time Tony and I were supposed to meet." Ziva told them.

"Did you trace it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but it was a burn phone...I'll try harder, but need to go down to Abby's lab." McGee told him.

"Then why are you still sitting there?" Gibbs asked.

McGee got up and took the elevator down to the lab.

**DOWN IN ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, McGee," Abby said as McGee entered the lab. "Hey, Abs, I need to use the computer." McGee told her.

"Why? Is something wrong with your computer?" Abby asked. "No, it's just easier to use this computer." McGee replied as he set to work. "Is Tony bothering you?" Abby asked.

"No, Tony's missing." McGee finally told Abby. "What?" Abby asked as she turned him on his stool to face her. "Tony's missing." McGee repeated. "Was anyone going to tell me?" Abby asked.

"Abby, we just found out about an hour ago. Ziva and Gibbs have already been to his apartment. Now can I get back to work?" McGee asked.

"Yes, but you better find him." Abby said and something in her voice made McGee look back at her. "We will find him and we will bring him back alive." McGee said taking her hand in his own as tears formed in his eyes, then he pulled her into a hug.

"What if we don't? What if it's too late, like…like Director Shepard and Kate?" Abby asked into his shoulder and he pulled back. "We will find him. Now the sooner you let me get back to work, the sooner we'll find him." McGee said giving her hand a squeeze.


	2. A Few Days Later

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 2: A ****FEWDAYS LATER...**

**ABBY'S LAB…**

"Have you found anything yet?" Gibbs said walking into the lab.

"Not yet, but..." McGee began. "What have you two been doing down here, if you haven't found DiNozzo yet?" Gibbs asked.

"A-Abby, was upset when I told her about, Tony..." McGee began. "It was my fault, that he didn't get started right away." Abby told Gibbs.

"Got something," McGee said after a minute. "Well, what do you have?" Gibbs asked getting impatient. "T-the last known call to Tony's phone came from a bar..." McGee said.

McGee told Gibbs where the bar was located and Gibbs left, but not before telling McGee to grab his gear.

"Tim!" Abby called and McGee turned around. "We will find him alive and bring him home." McGee told her. "I know, just be careful." Abby told him.

Abby did not tell him about the nightmare she had the night before about Tim and Tony being killed.

**THE BAR...**

**WITH GIBBS, MCGEE AND ZIVA...**

"This is where I was supposed to meet Tony last night." Ziva said. "Do I need to remind you of rule 12?" Gibbs inquired. "We were meeting here as friends." Ziva answered.

"All right Ziva you question the people in the bar and McGee will search the parking lot." Gibbs told them.

**A LITTE WHILE LATER…**

"No one in the bar remembers seeing Tony in the bar, but there was one person heard a squeal of tires. By the time anyone got out here, the car was already out of sight." Ziva told him.

"Over here I've got something!" McGee called. "What do you have?" Gibbs asked as he and Ziva ran over. "Tires and blood," McGee replied.

McGee, Gibbs, and Ziva set to work securing the crime scene. Then set to work...

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Hearing the door open Abby looked over and there stood McGee.

"Did you find him yet?" Abby asked. "No, but we did find blood at the scene. We need you to run it." McGee told her. "Did you find anything else?" Abby asked. "Tire tracks." McGee replied.

"No car color, model, or anything?" Abby asked. "Nope, the people in the bar heard a squeal of tires and by the time they got outside, the car was already out of sight." McGee told her.

Tim and Abby set to work trying to find Tony, as Ziva and Gibbs did the same upstairs.

**TWO AND A HALF-LATER...**

After two and a half, they finally discovered the location of Tony.

"Be careful." Abby had come up to the bullpen. "Why do you keep telling us to be careful?" McGee asked. "Because I had a..." Abby began. "McGee! Let's go!" Gibbs yelled. "I'll tell you later, just make sure you and everyone comes back safe." Abby said, and then Tim ran to catch up with Ziva and Gibbs.


	3. Break In The Case

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 3: ****BREAKIN THE CASE...**

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE...**

Drawing their guns Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva entered the warehouse. Gunshots began to ring out and before they could take cover, McGee had been shot.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled. "I'm okay, boss!" McGee yelled back, but his shoulder was throbbing.

"How many do you think?" Gibbs asked Ziva. "Four, two up top, and one on either side by the back doors," Ziva replied. "We'll try to take them alive." Gibbs told her.

Ziva agreed with the nod of her head and soon they had rounded up the four kidnappers; and then checked on McGee who was losing blood fast.

"Stay here an ambulance is on the way." Gibbs told McGee. "But I..." McGee began. "That's an order!" Gibbs told him.

"I've found something!" Ziva yelled called out an evidence bag and dropped the cell phone in.

After searching the entire warehouse, they found no sign of Tony and headed back to NCIS.

When they got there, McGee took the cell phone down to Abby's lab to work on it. McGee's shoulder was wrapped and put into a sling.

**ABB****Y'S LAB...**

"Did...what happened to you?" Abby asked as she ran to him. "No, we didn't find him. They were waiting for us and as soon as we walked in the started shooting at us, I was shot before I could take cover. We found a cell phone." McGee told her.

"Are you okay? It's been two and a half days." Abby told him. "I'm fine; Abs and I know it's been two and a half days." McGee said pulling on a pair of gloves and setting to work.

A minute later, they looked up at the screen.

"That's Tony's phone." Abby said. "I know." McGee told her. "If Tony was there, where is he now?" Abby questioned.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked walking into the lab. "It's Tony's phone." McGee responded. "Did you find anything from the phone?" Gibbs asked. "We found a number..." Abby began.

"The same number that we traced to the burn phone, I've been searching, and there was a phone call made from Tony's phone..." McGee started to say.

"Well, who did he call?" Gibbs demanded. "I was getting to that. The last call was to NCIS." McGee finished.

"NCIS," Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I think he was trying to call for help." McGee told him.

"Any idea where they have taken him," Gibbs asked.

"Not yet, but Abby and I are working on it." McGee replied.

"Work faster!" Gibbs ordered and started to leave.

"Gibbs!" Abby said as Gibbs was about to walk out the door.

"What?" He asked turning back.

"T-the blood at the first crime scene was Tony's." Abby told him and Gibbs left.

"Its okay, Abby," McGee told her.

"Remember when you asked why I kept telling you to be careful?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I remember." McGee said turning to face her.

"I had a dream last night that you and Tony were shot." Abby told him.

"Abby, I'm okay." He said taking her hand.

"I know, but we don't know about, Tony." Abby said.

"He was okay when he tried to call NCIS." McGee told her.

"How do we even know that it was, Tony? It could have been someone else using his cell..." Abby began as her computer beeped.

The results for the fingerprints taken from the cell phone were in.

"Tony's prints are the only ones on the phone." McGee said as they both looked at the screen and Abby squeezed his hand.

"Why would he call NCIS and not anyone else?" Abby asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out." McGee said letting go of her hand and started typing on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Well if I can trace his phone from here, to the bar and then to the warehouse we may be able to get a direction where he was taken." McGee said.

"That's a great idea." Abby said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Ouch, Abby," McGee said as he felt pain in his shoulder.

"Sorry." Abby said pulling away a little, but not letting him go.

"Abby, I love your arms around me, but I need to work. It's a little distracting." McGee told her and Abby let go stepping so she was beside him.

It did not take long for McGee to get a direction and a general location of where Tony might be.

He started to leave when Abby grabbed his good hand and pulled him back.

"Abby, I have to go." McGee told her.

"I know..." Abby said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I'll be careful, Abs, I promise." McGee told her and left.


	4. Finding Tony

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 4: ****FINDING TONY...**

**ANOTHER ABANDONED BUILDING...**

This time a little more careful Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva entered the abandon building. When they entered, they found nothing.

They began the search of the warehouse when...

"Call an ambulance!" Gibbs yelled and McGee pulled out his phone and called, at the same time he and Ziva went to find out why.

When McGee and Ziva entered the room...

"Tony," Ziva yelled running to his side and dropping to her knees. "There's barely a pulse. Where's damn Ambulance?" Gibbs demanded. "Come on, Tony! Stay with us!" Ziva said as the sirens got closer and McGee went out to show them where Tony was.

Soon Tony was in the ambulance and headed for the hospital. While Gibbs, McGee and Ziva drove behind them.

**THE HOSPITAL…**

"I'm going to call, Abby." McGee said pulling out his cell phone as Ziva and Gibbs headed inside.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Abby." Abby said picking up the phone. "Abby, it's..." McGee began. "Tim, is everyone okay?" Abby asked. "We found Tony and he is in the hospital." McGee explained. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Abby said and hung up the phone.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**

McGee waited outside the hospital and Abby came running when she saw him.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" Abby asked.

"Abby, calm down, they had to take him to surgery to relieve some pressure to his brain. He had bad bump on the head. He's also gone two and a half days without food and water." McGee said as they walked into the hospital and headed to the surgical waiting room.

When they got there, Gibbs sat beside Ziva. McGee and Abby noticed she was crying.

"What's going on? Have they told you anything?" McGee asked. "No, McGee, we're still waiting." Gibbs told him.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo," Said a doctor entering the room and they all stood up.

"That's us." Gibbs told the doctor. "How is he?" Ziva asked. "We lost him a couple of times on the operating table, and he is in a coma." The doctor said.

"When can we see him?" Ziva inquired. "I would say tomorrow morning when he is moved into his own room." The doctor replied.

"You're sure that he will be okay?" Abby asked. "Yes, he should make a full recovery." The doctor told them and left the room.

After the doctor left, Gibbs hugged Ziva, as Tim hugged Abby.

"I told you that we would bring Tony home alive." Tim told Abby his good arm still around her, her arms still around him and her head on his good shoulder.

Ziva sat down and Gibbs sat down beside her watching Abby and McGee.

'Rule 12 is going to be broken.' Gibbs thought to himself.

That night Abby fell asleep with her head on McGee's shoulder, Ziva in one chair and Gibbs in another. One by one, they woke the next morning as the sun was starting to come up. With groans from sitting in chairs sleeping all night…they all walked to the Nurses station.

"Can I help you?" One of the nurses questioned. "We want to see Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs told her. "He's not in a room yet, you'll..." She began. "We've been here all night and we would like to see Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs repeated.

"All right, this way." The nurse said after thinking for a second.

She led them down the hall and into a room. When they walked in Tony was hooked up to a few machines. At first, he did not look like the Tony DiNozzo they knew, Ziva was the first one by his side and took his hand in hers.

"Tony, you have to wake up." Ziva said as she fought tears.

Gibbs and Ziva stood on his right, Abby who was arm in arm with McGee stood on his left.


	5. Waking Up

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 5: ****WAKING UP...**

**THREE WEEKS LATER...**

Gibbs stood in the corner of the room, looking out the window, Ziva still sat beside Tony holding his hand.

Ziva had only moved when she was forced to go home, take a shower, and eat. Other than that, she had not left his side.

Abby and McGee sat in chairs on the side opposite of Ziva.

It had now been three weeks since Tony, had been found and was doing all right, beside the fact he was still in a coma.

One afternoon Abby and McGee decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat and Gibbs went to get a coffee, and that was when it happened...Tony opened his eyes looking at Ziva.

"Ziva, what are you doing here? What happened, why are you crying? You never cry…." Tony said seeming confused.

"I-I'm just happy you're awake." Ziva told him.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Tony asked with a smile, then without thinking about what she was doing, Ziva leaned down and kissed him.

When she tried to pull away, he just pulled her closer. They only broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway, when they looked their stood Abby and McGee who rushed to Tony's side and McGee.

"Rule..." Gibbs began.

"Rule 12: Never date a co-worker." Ziva finished.

"We're not dating, we were just kissing. You never did tell me why I'm here." Tony told him as he grimaced in pain.

"You were kidnapped about four weeks ago; it took us two and a half days to find you. When we did you had a bad head injury and looked like you had been deprived of food and water for a couple of days." Ziva told him.

"Hey, Zee, do you kiss everyone who comes out of a coma?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs warned as Ziva squeezed his hand hard. "Ow, Ziva," Tony exclaimed, but she smiled at him." …Does that mean you enjoyed the kiss?" He asked. "Let it go, Tony." Ziva said as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could, then let go. "Ziva, you really have to work on you handshakes." Tony said shaking his hand.

"DiNozzo, do you have any idea who took you?" Gibbs asked. "No, no idea boss." Tony replied. "What about psycho ex-girlfriends?" Abby suggested. "How about jealous husbands," Ziva added. "That's a long list of girlfriends." Tony replied.

"We'll try to narrow it down. How about in the last few years," Gibbs asked. "I don't know." Tony replied and started to think. "Well what do you know, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded getting frustrated.

"That I want out of this hospital...I hate hospitals." Tony grumbled. "About who attacked you, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked him.


	6. Because I Love You

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 6: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU...**

"There is this one woman I dated a few months ago..." Tony began. "Do you remember her name or what she looked like?" Gibbs asked. "I definitely remember what she looked like." Tony replied. "Well..." Gibbs started.

Tony started to describe the woman, while Abby sketched her out and then showed the sketch to Tony.

"Wow, you're good…that's her." Tony replied.

"All right, let's get back to NCIS and see if we can track her down." Gibbs said and the team started to leave.

"Ziva," Tony called and she turned around. "Yes, Tony?" Ziva asked as the other left and Tony waited until they were out of earshot. "Do you love me?" Tony asked. "Get some rest, Tony." Ziva said and started to leave.

"Ziva," Tony called again. "What, Tony?" She asked walking back over to his bed. "If you didn't love, you wouldn't have kissed me like that. So what was that kiss about?" Tony asked.

"You're not going to forget about it, are you?" Ziva asked. "No, Ziva, I'm not. Do you want to know why?" Tony asked. "Why, Tony?" Ziva asked not really wanting to know. "Because I love you," Tony told her in a tone that said he meant every word.

"It's the painkillers talking. Get some rest, Tony. I will come back later." Ziva said and left.

After a while, Tony fell into an uneasy sleep, waking up a couple of hours later. The conversation he had with Ziva came back into his mind.

_**'Because I love you,' He had told her. **_

_**'It's the painkillers talking. Get some rest, Tony. I will come back later.' Then Ziva had walked away.**_

It had taken Tony almost losing his life to make him finally tell her that he loved her and she thought it was the painkillers he was on.

Tony knew though that he did love her and had for a long time, he had not told he loved her, because he was on painkillers.

Would she ever believe that he was sincere about loving her?


	7. Finally Telling The Truth

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER ****7: ****FINALLY TELLING THE TRUTH...**

**NCIS...**

When they got back to NCIS Ziva sat down at her desk and looked over at Tony's desk. She replayed their conversation in her mind.

_**'Because I love,' He had told her. 'It's the painkillers. Get some rest, Tony. I will c**__**ome back later.' She had told him.**_

'However, she had seen something in his eyes when he had told her. She had thought it was the painkillers, but what if she was wrong, what if he had meant what he had said?'

"David!" Gibbs yelled and she looked up.

"I have to go visit, Tony." Ziva said getting up and grabbing her things, she left before anyone could say anything.

**TONY'S ROOM...**

"Ziva," Tony said as she walked into the room. "Did you mean what you said?" Ziva asked.

"About what," Tony asked with a smile. "You know what I'm talking about." Ziva said, with wanting to smack the back of his head. "About the fact that I love you," Tony asked.

"Yes, what did you think I was talking about?" Ziva asked. "Do you think I was serious?" Tony asked with a smile, trying to find out how her motives. "Tony, I want to know if you were serious." Ziva told him. "Zi, of course I'm serious. I love you!" Tony said, taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

Once again, Ziva saw how sincere he was.

"Come here, I have something to tell you." Tony whispered with a smile. "Wh..." Ziva began and he pulled her down into a kiss.

After a minute, he pulled back and looked at her.

"Now we're even." Tony told her. "What do you mean 'now we're even'?" Ziva asked. "You kissed me and I just kissed you. This is no joke, Ziva David. I am in love with you." Tony said taking her hand in his.

"You better not think of this as one of your jokes, Tony. Because I know many different ways to kill you...eighteen with a paper clip." Ziva told him. "Ziva, I am not joking. I really do...hey, boss." Tony said and Ziva spun around letting go of Tony's hand.

Gibbs and McGee walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked. "We were just talking." Ziva replied. "That's the reason you left to come see, Tony. Would you like to tell us what you were talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"That's kind of personal, boss." Tony told him. "Well if you're done with your 'personal' talks. We need to go pick up the person who put you here, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Y-you found her?" Tony asked. "Yes, now let's go." Gibbs said and headed for the door, Ziva right behind him.

McGee was on his way out of the room when...

"Probie," Tony called. "What, Tony?" McGee asked turning around. "I kissed her..." Tony told him.

"You kissed, Ziva?" McGee asked in surprise. "That's not all I did." Tony told him with a smile. "I don't want to..." McGee began. "I told her that I love her." Tony said in a serious voice.

"Y-you what," McGee asked unsure if he had heard right. "I told Ziva David that I love her. Have you told Abby how you still feel about her?" Tony asked. "What?" McGee asked.

"McGee, what are you still doing here?" Gibbs said sticking his head back in the door. "Coming, boss," McGee said heading for the door. "We'll talk later!" Tony called as McGee walked out the door and followed Gibbs.

**NCIS INTERRAGTION ROOM...**

"Why did you kidnap, Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "I didn't kidnap him, my ex-husband did." The women replied. "Why would your ex-husband have a reason to kidnap him?" Gibbs asked. "I don't know, maybe he was jealous that I dated Tony after we divorced." The women replied.

After several hours, the women and her ex-husband were arrested for kidnapping Tony. It was later when they figured out that the two had been in on it together.

When they were done, McGee told Ziva he was headed to the hospital, because he needed to talk to, Tony.

**TONY'S ROOM...**

McGee reached Tony's hospital room where he found Tony asleep, so McGee sat down to wait for Tony to wake up and did not have to wait long.

"Hey, Probie, what are you doing here?" Tony asked. "I wanted to talk to you." McGee replied.

"About what," Tony asked. "About what you asked me earlier," McGee told him. "Oh...have you told Abby how you still feel about her?" Tony asked.

"No, Abby and I are just best friends...nothing more. That's just the way she wants it." McGee replied. "You need to tell her, Tim... You never know if something is going to happen and then it will be too late to tell her." Tony told her. "That doesn't..." McGee began.

"Maybe it doesn't sound like me, but it took almost dying...before I could tell Ziva the truth. Don't let the same thing happen to you." Tony said sincerely.

"Wow, Tony, I am amazed. You never talked like this and I never thought I would see the day when you would settle down." McGee said. "Go tell her now." Tony said. "Tony, it's almost eleven o'clock at night." McGee told him. "Just go tell her, okay? Before you don't get a chance," Tony told him. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow, Tony." McGee said and left.

McGee left with the intention of heading home and telling Abby how he felt the next day, but the next thing he knew he was at her apartment building.

He got out of the car and at her door. He knocked and after a few minutes, the door opened.

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

"Tim, what are you doing here? Is everyone all right? Do you realize how late it is?" Abby asked.

"Everyone is fine. I know it's late, but can I come in?" McGee asked. "What's wrong?" Abby asked as she stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk." McGee told her. "About what," Abby questioned. "Us," McGee replied.

"Tim, there is no us anymore. We broke up, remember?" Abby asked and he could see the pain in her eyes. "I know we broke up, but I went to see Tony tonight and he gave me advice..." McGee began.

"Tony gave you advice and you're taking it?" Abby asked just wanting to make sure she heard what she thought she had heard. "Yes, because for once he's right." McGee told her.

"Right about what," Abby inquired. "He told me it took him almost dying, before he told Ziva he loved her and suggested that I talk to you." McGee said leading her to the couch and sitting down.

"About us," Abby asked. "Abby, I'm still in love with you and wanted to tell you. In case something ever happened to me." McGee told her.

"Tim, is something going to happen to you?" Abby asked now worried. "What? No! Tony just suggested I tell you in case something does." McGee told her and looked down at his hands.

They just sat there for a moment and then she laced their fingers together.

"Tim, I don't..." Abby began. "You don't have to say anything…I just wanted you to know." Tim said and started to get up.

"Tim, let me finish, okay?" Abby asked.

"I do love you, but..." Abby started again. "Like a puppy?" McGee asked remembering what she had once told him.

"No, Tim, I love you, not like a puppy. When I first talk to you and heard your voice, I told Tony you sounded cute. Then I met you and fell in love with you, even after we broke up that never changed…look at me, Tim." Abby commanded softly and Tim looked at her.

Then she leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. For a moment, McGee was shocked, and then kissed her back. Once they could not breathe, they pulled apart and then smiled at one another.

"So…what does this mean?" McGee asked wanting so much to ask her the same question that had scared her away years ago. "I want to give us another chance, but..." Abby began.

"But what," McGee asked. "I-I'm scared." Abby admitted looking away. "Of what," McGee asked. "Losing you," Abby admitted. "Look at me, Abs…you will never lose me." McGee said wrapping his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him, they lay back, after a minute her breathing slowed, and he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He got comfortable, wrapped his arms more firmly around her, and fell asleep…knowing in the morning he would regret falling asleep on his couch.


	8. Getting Out Of The Hospital & Rule 12

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER ****8: ****GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL & RULE 12...**

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Hey, Ziva, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"The doctors are releasing you today and I am here to take you home." Ziva told him. "Are you going to stay with me for a couple of days, when I go home?" Tony asked.

"Yes, just overnight and Tony that does not mean we're going to do anything." Ziva said and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey, have you seen or talked to Probie today?" Tony asked. "No, why," Ziva asked wondering what Tony had done to McGee now.

"We talked last night and I convinced him to go do something. He left a few minutes before ten last night." Tony told her.

"What have you done to him now?" Ziva asked not entirely sure that she wanted to know. "I just suggested that he tell Abby how he feels about her. So can we drop by her apartment on the way to my apartment?" Tony asked. "I guess, but I think we should call first." Ziva told him.

"No, I want to surprise them." Tony told her with a grin.

**A COU****PLE OF HOURS LATER...**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

A couple of hours later Tony was released and they headed for Abby's apartment, finally pulling into the parking lot of Abby's building.

"McGoo's car is here." Tony observed. "He could have come this morning." Ziva told him. "Nope, hood is cold." Tony said touching the hood and then they headed upstairs.

They got upstairs to Abby's apartment and knocked.

About two minutes later the door was answered…

"Tony, you're out of the hospital!" Abby said throwing her arms around him, then stepped back to let him and Ziva in. "So, Probie, did you tell her and stay the night?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but…" McGee began. "Did you have...?" Tony began. "Finish that sentence Tony and I will kill you leaving no forensic evidence." Abby told him.

"What are you doing here?" McGee asked with a groan, though he had been up for hours and talking with Abby, he was sore all over from sleeping on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked. "I fell asleep on the couch." McGee told him. "Were you alone?" Tony asked as Ziva and Abby gave him a light tap on the back of the head.

"None of your business," McGee told him. "What are you doing here?" Abby asked repeating McGee's question.

"I wanted to see if McLoverboy followed through with the advice I gave him last night and I now see that he did." Tony replied. "What are we going to do about rule 12? Gibbs is going to know, so we can't sneak around." Abby said.

"I think he already suspects." Ziva told her. "I think we should go talk to Gibbs." Abby suggested and everyone agreed.

**GIBBS BASEMENT...**

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Gibbs looked up.

"Boss, we wanted to talk to you..." Tony began.

"About rule 12," Gibbs asked.

"You know what we wanted to talk to you about?" Tony asked. "Yes, I kind figured it out about four weeks ago." Gibbs told them. "F-four weeks," McGee asked in surprise.

"Yes, McGee, four weeks," Gibbs replied. "A-about rule 12," McGee asked.

"That rule is there for a reason." Gibbs said gruffly. "What if we kept it out of the office?" Abby suggested. "I will put you on probation, if you cannot keep your personal and professional lives separated at work...I will enforce rule 12." Gibbs told them.

The four of them stared at him in shock.

"You're serious?" Tony asked. "Yes, now get out of here and enjoy your weekend. I will see you Monday." Gibbs told them. "Thanks, Gibbs!" Abby said and gave him a hug.

When they left Ziva and Tony went one way, while Abby and McGee headed the other.


	9. The Fight

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 9: THE**** FIGHT...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

"So are we headed back to my apartment now?" Tony asked. "Yes, Tony, we are." Ziva said. "So what do you want to do when we get there?" Tony asked.

"Not the same thing you do, I am sure." Ziva told him. "Come on, Zi. Gibbs gave us the permission to break rule 12." Tony told her.

"Just because we can start dating, does not mean we need to go fast and have sex the first night. I'll take the couch." Ziva told him.

"You're no fun." Tony told her. "You're still recovering from being kidnapped. By the way how does a trained NCIS agent get kidnapped?" Ziva asked as they pulled into the parking lot of Tony's apartment building.

"They were waiting for me and hit me over the head as soon as I got out of the car. I had my back turned and never saw them." Tony told her as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

**ABBY AND TIM...**

It did not take them long to reach Tim's apartment.

"Come on up, Tim." Abby said climbing out of the passenger's seat.

McGee climbed out of the car and followed her up to his apartment. She unlocked the door and he followed her in. Then she grabbed them a couple of drinks, while he sat down on the couch.

"I told you Gibbs would know. He'd figured out that we've been dating since a little before Tony disappeared." Abby said sitting down beside him. "I know." McGee said taking both their drinks and setting them on a table.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arms around her.

"McGee?" Abby asked. "Hmmm," McGee replied half asleep. "If you're going to fall asleep, why don't we go lay down in your bed. So you won't be sore in the morning." Abby suggested.

"You know what happens when we usually end up in my bed, Abs." McGee told muttered as Abby smiled.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, then smiled back.

"All right, come on. But you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself so we can get some sleep." McGee said as she got up and grabbed her hand. "What I said was that, 'I will promise to _TRY _and keep my hands to myself.'" Abby reminded him with a smile as she lay down on the bed and he lay down beside her.

As soon as McGee lay down, she slid over with her head on his shoulder and arms around him.

"Abby." McGee warned. "I just want to lay here with you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Abby." McGee repeated. "What?" She asked as she began to move her hands up his side. "This is not sleeping." McGee told her as he grabbed her hands.

"I know." Abby said as she kissed him on the lips. "I told you I want to try and get some sleep." McGee told her. "Fine," Abby said as she moved away and turned her back to him.

"Abby, it's not that I don't want to. I'm just tired and would like to get a little sleep." McGee told her.

Abby just ignored him and shrugged away his hand on her shoulder. Finally, McGee rolled over his back to her and soon they were both asleep.

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

"...on, Zee. We can at least lie in the same bed. You don't have to take the couch like you did before." Tony told her.

"Tony, I don't think..." Ziva began. "Hey, you were the one that was crying and then kissing me, when I came out of the coma." Tony reminded her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ziva asked. "Because I know you love me and would..." Tony began. "Do almost, almost anything for you. Right now, you need to rest and get better. So why don't you go at lay down?" Ziva suggested.

"Because I want you to come lay down with me," Tony told her with a grin. "Fine, Tony, I will lay down with you. If you try something I will kill you." Ziva told him. "You won't kill me...you love me." Tony told her as they lay down in the bed.

Tony and Ziva soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**MONDAY MORNING...**

Together Abby and Tim drove to work in silence.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

When they got there, Tim went straight to his desk and slammed his bag to the floor.

"Hey, Probie, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Tony asked. "Leave me alone." Tim growled.

"Whoa, it's McGrumpy this morning. Something happen?" Tony asked. "I said leave me alone." Tim repeated and made his way over to Tony's desk.

"Gear up; we have a...what's going on here?" Gibbs asked. "McGee woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tony said and Tim slapped him hard upside the head.

"McGee, I want you to stay here. DiNozzo, Ziva you're with me." Gibbs said. "Why am I...?" Tim started. "Because your attitude needs adjusting and I need you to help Abby sort through some evidence." Gibbs told him.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"I don't want to talk to you right now, McGee." Abby said as he walked in the door. "We do need to talk and will do that later, but Gibbs sent me down here to help you sort through the evidence from Friday." McGee told her.

"This is what I was afraid of, if we got into a relationship again, Tim." Abby told him. "Abby, I thought we were going to talk about this later." McGee reminded her. "Fine, then let's just work on the case." Abby told him. "Fine, but I don't want you distracting me anymore then you already have." McGee told her.

"You were the one that didn't want to do anything last night!" Abby yelled at him. "Because I was tired, Abby," McGee yelled back. "That has never stopped you before!" Abby yelled at him as the door to the lab opened and in walked Tony and Ziva.

"What are you two screaming about? We heard you before the elevator doors opened." Tony said.

"Nothing," Tim and Abby said as he turned back to the evidence and she began working on her computer. "Something..." Tony began. "Drop it." Tim growled.

"You and Abby have been having a little lovers fight." Tony said putting it together and Ziva grabbed Tim before he could hit Tony.

"Tony take McGee back up to the Squad Room. I will stay here and help sort through the evidence." Ziva said and everyone stared at her.


	10. Talking And Making Up

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 10: ****TALKING & MAKING UP...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Tony and McGee left, leaving Abby and Ziva alone.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Ziva asked. "It's personal," Abby replied turning back to her computer.

"It's a good thing it was me and Tony and not Gibbs." Ziva told her. "I know." Abby replied.

"What happened between last night and today? You two were so happy when Gibbs told us about rule 12." Ziva pressed.

"I went home with Tim last night and that's when it started." Abby said not saying anything more. "When what started," Ziva asked.

"He wanted to just sleep and I don't know what happened...maybe it was being so close to him again and the permission that we could have a relationship. When we got into bed..." Abby began.

"Please, do not tell me anymore." Ziva told her as a thought came to her and Abby turned to face her.

"He didn't want to do anything, but sleep. I finally rolled over with my back to him and when he tried to get me to turn over; I knocked his hand off my shoulder. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? I was afraid of this happening." Abby said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Abby, he loves you more than anyone or anything else in this world." Ziva told her.

"How do you know?" Abby asked. "How many times has he put his life on the line for you? Have you ever seen the look in his eyes or on his face when he's around you?" Ziva asked and Abby half smiled.

**TONY AND TIM...**

**THE SAME TIME IN THE ELEVATOR...**

Tony and McGee entered the elevator. As the elevator started to rise, Tony hit the emergency switch and brought the elevator to a stop…

"Tell me what's going on, Tim." Tony said showing how serious he was he used McGee's first name. "It's none of your business." McGee told him.

"Yesterday you were so happy and now today you two can't be in the same room with each other. Gibbs is going to find out what's going on and enforce rule 12." Tony told him.

"Is that what you are worried about? Rule 12 being enforced and not being able to date Ziva anymore?" McGee asked. "This has nothing to do with me and Ziva. It's about you and Abby." Tony told him.

"You were the one that told me to go to her house at eleven o'clock at night and tell her how I feel. Now I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again." McGee told him. "So what happened?" Tony asked.

"We got back to my apartment and I started to fall asleep, she suggested we lay go lay down in my bed so I wouldn't be sore again when I woke up. We both lay down and she started kissing me, I told her I just wanted to sleep and after a minute, she rolled over with her back to me. When I reached out to touch her shoulder…she just shook my hand away. I don't think we'll ever be able to talk to each other or be in the same room again." McGee said looking at the ground.

"Prob... Tim, listen to me. She loves you and I know you two will work this out. You have before and stayed friends since you had a relationship before." Tony told him.

"I know, but this time is different." McGee told him. "Why is this time different?" Tony asked.

"Because this was our second and probably last chance, I don't think we'll be able to remain friends this time." McGee told him.

"Just talk to her. I know you'll be able to work things out." Tony assured him and again hit the emergence switch restarting the elevator.

They walked into the Squad Room.

"McGee, what are you doing back up here?" Gibbs asked as McGee sat down at his desk.

"N-nothing, just getting to work on my computer," McGee told him.

"I thought I told you to..." Gibbs began. "Ziva is downstairs helping Abby, McGee needed a break." Tony cut in.

"A break from what, " Gibbs demanded. "Abby's lab." McGee replied. "Why did you need a break from Abby's lab? I thought you like working down there." Gibbs said.

"I-I do." McGee said. "Then why are you taking a break from working down in Abby's lab?" Gibbs asked. "It's personal." McGee told him.

"About you, Abby, and rule 12," Gibbs guessed. "Yes, we...we had a fight." McGee admitted. "Well, then you better get down to Abby's lab and fix it!" Gibbs suggested. "Right b-boss," McGee said getting up and heading for the elevator.

"And send Ziva back up here!" Gibbs called. "Right, boss!" McGee replied as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator came to a stop and McGee got out.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"You're lurking again, Tim." Abby said and McGee walked into the lab. "Hey, Abby, Ziva, Gibbs wants you back upstairs," Said McGee. "I'll just leave you two to talk." Ziva said with a smile and left the lab.

They waited until the elevator closed.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I know you wanted to sleep." Abby said. "You know what I would have done if I hadn't been so tired." McGee told her. "Yes, Timmy, I do know." She said and wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a kiss on the lips.

A kiss that he gladly returned after a minute, they pulled apart and smiled. She then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like they made up," Said a Tony from the doorway as Abby and McGee turned to face it.

"Good thing too; I didn't want to break up this team, but I don't want to see you kissing here at the office again, understood," Asked Gibbs.

"Yes." McGee said as Abby grabbed his hand in her own. "Good, now let's get back to work." Gibbs said and started to head for the elevator. "B-boss, do you want me to stay down here and help go through the evidence?" McGee asked.

"No, I want you at your desk. Otherwise you two will be distracting each other and no one will get any work done." Gibbs said getting into the elevator.

"I'll see you tonight." McGee promised letting go of Abby's hand and getting into the elevator with Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva just before the door close


	11. The News

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 11: ****THE NEWS...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

"So how do you think we did with Probie and Abby?" Tony asked.

"We got them to talk to each other." Ziva said. "Yeah, we put them back together." Tony told her. "All we did was talk to them." Ziva said and seemed a little confused.

"Yes, but by talking to them and then Gibbs telling McGeek to go Abby. It helped put them back together," Tony said.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "Yes, Ziva," Tony replied. "Let's talk about something else." Ziva said laying her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. "I have a better idea." Tony told her and leaned down to kiss her.

She reached up putting a hand to his neck and deepened the kiss. Then things started to get a little heated…

**THE SAME TIME...**

**ABBY AND MCGEE...**

"Tim?" Abby asked as they sat on her couch with his arm around her. "Yeah," Tim asked. "If you weren't so tired would we have had fun last night?" Abby asked. "Yes." Tim replied without hesitation.

"How about right now," Abby said as she started to kiss his jaw and found her way to his lips.

"Abb..." Was all he could say before he kissed her back. "What?" Abby asked. "You know how much I love you?" Tim asked.

"I never thought I would ever want to be in a committed relationship...until I met you." Abby told him and kissed him again.

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER...**

"Hey, Probie," Tony said coming to lean against his desk, since Gibbs had gone to get coffee and Ziva was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"What, Tony?" Tim asked. "Have you noticed anything off about, Ziva, these last couple of months?" Tony asked.

"Not really. Why are you asking me?" Tim asked looking from his computer

"Because she's been..." Tony began.

"I have been what, Tony?" Ziva asked from behind him and he spun around.

"Ziva, don't sneak up on me like that!" Tony yelled startled. "I have been what?" Ziva repeated.

"Acting different," Tony replied. "How long did it take you to notice?" Ziva asked. "What?" Tony asked in surprise.

"We need to have a little chat in private and Abby wants to..." Ziva began as Tim's desk phone rang.

"Hello...all right, Abs, I'll be right down." Tim said as he hung up the phone.

"How did you know that, Abby, wanted to see McGeek?" Tony asked. "Because I was just down there," Ziva told him.

"Do you know what it's about?" Tim asked. "Why don't you go down and find out for yourself?" Ziva suggested.

Tim headed for the elevator and Ziva smiled.

"You know what's she's going to tell him." Tony said. "Yes, because I have something to tell you. Come on, let's go." Ziva said and walked through the doors to the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked and Ziva looked to the ground. "I-I am pregnant." Ziva said.

"What?" Tony asked unsure if he had heard right. "I am pregnant." Ziva repeated. "I-I can't..." Tony tried to figure out what to say.

"I am about two months pregnant, Tony." Ziva told him. "The day after I got out of the hospital?" Tony asked. "Yes." Ziva replied.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked. "I have to admit I have been through many things and have seen many things, but the thought of a baby terrifies me." Ziva said.

"I-I'm not good with babies." Tony told her. "Well you are going to have to figure it out, because I plan on keeping this baby. It's up to you if you want to be in our lives or not." Ziva said and started to head for the door.

"Ziva, wait." Tony said grabbing her arm. "What?" She growled as she took his hand and gripped it hard. "I never said I didn't want to be a part of your life...I just need a little time to get used to the idea." Tony told her.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Abby...Abby, what's wrong?" Tim asked when he found her in the corner of her office sitting on the floor crying, he sat down beside her.

"I-I-I'm preg..." Was all Abby could get out. "Pregnant?" Tim asked and all Abby could do was nod.

Abby finally settled down after a few minutes of Tim sitting there holding her.

"I'm about two months. What are we going to do?" Abby asked him. "What do you want...?" Tim began.

"Abs," Gibbs called.

Abby quickly wiped her tears and headed into her lab, Tim not far behind her.

"Abs, are you...?" Gibbs began. "I'm fine, Gibbs. Did you need something?" Abby asked.

"Did you get anything off those prints?" Gibbs asked. "It's still running." Abby replied. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"About what," Tim asked and Gibbs gave him the famous Gibbs stare. "I don't want to tell you yet, Gibbs." Abby finally told him.

"All right, Abs." Gibbs told her and left the lab.

Abby waited until the elevator doors closed.

"I-I don't know what I want to do." Abby said as he pulled her into a hug and just held her. "We'll figure it out, Abby, we always do." He promised her.

They heard the door to the lab open, when they turned around there stood Tony and Ziva.

"We didn't hear the elevator." Abby said.

"That's because Ziva decided since we were already in the stairwell we might as well take the stairs." Tony replied.

"Did you tell him?" Ziva and Abby asked at the same time.

"You told Ziva, before you told me?" McGee asked. "Well...yeah." Abby replied. "Wait you asked the same question at the same time. That means you..." Tony began.

"Yes, Tony, Abby is pregnant too." Ziva told him. "Hey, McPops, we're both going to be..." Tony began.

"Going to be what, DiNozzo? Why are all of you down here in the lab? Three of you need to be upstairs at your desk, if you want to keep your jobs." Gibbs said walking into the lab.

"You think we should tell him?" McGee asked looking at Abby. "Tell me what?" Gibbs asked. "I guess we better tell him to, Sweet Cheeks." Tony said looking at Ziva.

"Tell me what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby's...pregnant," Tim said at last.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Tim and I are going to have a baby." Abby said as she slipped her hand into Tim's hand "As are Tony and I," Ziva said.


	12. Talking About The Future

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 12: ****TALKING ABOUT THE FUTURE...**

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

Tony and Ziva sat on his couch arms around each other.

"I still can't believe it that I'm going to be a dad. Why did you tell Abby, before you told me?" Tony asked.

"Because I told her how I have been feeling and she said she had been feeling about the same. We added our symptoms together and figured it out. Are you happy about this?" Ziva asked him and he put his arm where the baby lay inside her.

"Are you happy?" Tony countered. "I asked you first. This will not be a stop to your dating life?" Ziva asked.

"Why would you ask me that? We have been dating for two months now. As long as you're with me, I couldn't be happier." Tony told her.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" Ziva asked. "I don't know, what would you say if it was?" Tony asked as she looked at him and smiled.

"I would have to think about it, I think." Ziva teased as she leaned up and kissed him. "So are you?" Tony asked. "Am I what?" Ziva asked.

"Happy that we're together and going to have a baby," Tony inquired. "I do not know, I am still confused," Ziva admitted and laid her head against his shoulder.

"You seemed really happy when I came out of my coma. What's changed?" Tony asked. "I found out I'm pregnant. What if something happens and next time we can't save you?" Ziva asked.

"Hey, look at me..."

Tony said softly and she looked up.

"…We are trained Agents with NCIS and we go out in the field everyday and I promise you I will always come home to you. I will always come home to this baby too, okay?" Tony assured her.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Ziva said as tears filled her eyes.

Tony gave her a hug and kissed her lips gently.

"Do you feel better?" Tony asked after a minute. "A little bit." Ziva told him and returned her head to his shoulder.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

"Tim?" Abby asked. "What, Abs?" Tim asked.

"I've been doing some thinking and I know it's a little soon to think about names, but I thought of one." Abby told him.

"What's the name?" Tim asked. "I've only thought of a name for if it's a girl..." Abby began.

"What's the name?" McGee began. "Caitlin." Abby replied. "After..." McGee began. "Yeah, after Kate, I still think of her you know." She said sitting up and looking at him.

"I know, I do too, she was a good agent." McGee told her and she laid her head back against his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents. So you like the name?" Abby asked.

"I think it would be a great name if we have a little girl. Have you thought of any other names?" McGee asked. "No, just that one," Abby replied as she began to kiss him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Have you and Ziva told Ducky or Palmer yet?" McGee asked. "No, not yet," Abby replied with a yawn. "Come on, let's go to bed." McGee said getting up and reaching for her hand.

"And do what?" Abby asked suggestively. "Sleep, you look tired." McGee told her. "I am a little, but not too tired," Abby told him as she kissed him.

As soon as they got to bed, it was a couple of hours later when they finally fell asleep…


	13. What Happened That Night

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 13: ****WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT...**

**ZIVA AND TONY...**

"Hey, Zi," Tony asked. "What Tony?" Ziva asked lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Did you ever find out what put me in the coma?" Tony asked. "Why do you ask?" Ziva questioned.

"I just want to know." Tony told her.

"What do you remember?" Ziva asked not really wanting to tell him. "I remember getting out of my car and locking it, but that's it." Tony told her.

"Well...from what we figured out. Someone hit you over the head hard enough that you left a little blood at the scene. When we finally found you..." Ziva began and almost could not continue.

"What, Zi?" Tony pressed.

"I thought we were going to lose you…"

Ziva said at last as she looked at him.

"…We called an ambulance and you were rushed to the hospital. You had a few broken ribs; you had been shot in the shoulder and had a very bad head injury. They had to operate to relieve the pressure in your brain and get the bullet out of your shoulder. The doctors said that you died a couple of times on the operating table." Ziva told him the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Zi, I'm sorry that I made you tell me." Tony said pulling her into a hug.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and pulled away.

"What is the real reason you wanted to know?" Ziva asked. "Because I felt like I was missing something. Do you..." Tony began.

"I am fine now. I'm just glad that I didn't lose you." Ziva told him. "I'm sorry..." Tony began his hand on her cheek. "Never apologize, it's a..." Ziva began. "Sign of weakness." Tony finished with a smile.

"Much." Ziva said and kissed him.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Abs," Tim said walking into her lab and sitting down beside her. "Hey, Tim," Abby said as she turned to face him.

"What were you working on?" McGee asked. "Nothing...this week has been too slow. No cases and I have nothing to do." Abby told him.

"It has been a slow week and I'm tired of doing paperwork for cold cases upstairs." McGee told her. "Is Tony picking on you? Maybe you could come down here and work on some of the cold cases." Abby suggested.

"No, Tony spends more time looking over at Ziva when he thinks no one is paying attention. He hasn't called me Probie or any other of his usual names in the last couple of weeks." Tim replied.

"Remember when Gibb's came out of his coma and how he changed? Tony is probably going through the same thing. Plus dealing with what's coming for him and Ziva." Abby told him.

"I know we're going to be parents too though." Tim replied. "Do you miss him picking on you and calling you, Probie?" Abby inquired.

"Yes." Tim admitted. "Something kind of scares me." Abby told Tim. "What scares you?" Tim asked, looking into her eyes.

"That everything is happening so fast and it's getting hard to catch up." Abby told him.

The doors to Abby's lab opened and Tony stuck his head in.

"Hey, Probie, if you're done here the boss says we have a case." Tony said and turned back to the elevator.

"He's back!" Tim and Abby said and smiled.

Then Tim tried to give her a quick kiss and leave, but she threw her arms around his neck.

"Abs, I have to go." Tim said as he finally pulled away. "I know I'll see you when you get back with the evidence." Abby told him with a smile and he left.


	14. Mood Swings

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 14: ****MOOD SWINGS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby heard the elevator and assumed it was just Tony and Tim leaving, until the doors to her lab slid open. She turned around and there stood, Ziva.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Abby asked. "Gibbs, told me to stay behind. I couldn't stay at my desk though." Ziva told her.

"Are you all right?" Abby asked. "I am fine, it's just..." Ziva began, but did not continue.

"It's just what?" Abby asked. "Last night Tony asked me about what happened the night he was kidnapped and I told him everything I knew." Ziva told her.

"Did he say why he wanted to know?" Abby asked. "He said he felt like he was missing something." Ziva replied.

"Missing something, what does that mean?" Abby asked.

"I do not know, but I am just worried about him. He looks over at me while we are supposed to be working and it is driving me up the hall. He hasn't picked on McGee in a couple..." Ziva began.

"Of weeks, Tim told me, but when he came down to get Tim... He called him, Probie. I think he is slowly coming back. Like when Gibbs came out of the coma...I was talking to McGee last night." Abby told her changing the subject.

"What about," Ziva asked happy to change the subject. "I know it's a little soon, but I told him an idea for of a name if the baby is a girl." Abby told Ziva.

"What's the name?" Ziva asked intrigued. "Caitlin, but Kate for short," Abby told Ziva. "Caitlin? After the same Caitlin that Ari killed?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, she was part of the NCIS family and I thought it would be a good way to never forget her." Abby told Ziva. "Tony and I haven't talked about baby names, but we have talked about the baby a little. Tony asked if I was happy about him and the baby." Ziva told Abby.

"Are you?" Abby asked. "Yes, but I am scared one day Tony will go out in the field and not come back." Ziva told her.

"I know I have the same feeling about, Tim." Abby told her. "So when is your first doctor's appointment for the baby?" Ziva asked.

"Tomorrow at three thirty. What about you?" Abby asked. "The day after, Thursday at one in the afternoon," Ziva told her.

They heard the elevator and then the doors to Abby's lab opened.

"Hey, the boss is looking for you." Tony told Ziva. "I better get back up there then, we will talk more later," Ziva promised, getting up off Tim's stool and Tony followed.

"I was told to stay down here and help you sort through the evidence." Tim told her. "Really," Abby asked with a smile as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Abs, you know the boss is watching from upstairs on that video camera to make sure we're working. So if you're thinking about, what I think your thinking about then it has to wait until tonight." Tim said and tried to turn his attention back to the evidence, but she had not let him go.

"What am I thinking, Timmy?" Abby asked with a smile. "Well...uh...a-about you know." Tim replied as his face turned a little red and Abby laughed.

"Okay, I guess we can keep your promise for tonight." Abby told him. "What were you and Ziva talking about?" Tim asked. "Just catching up," Abby replied and for the next few hours, they worked in silence.

Then Tim noticed that Abby looked to be a little shaky and a little pale.

"Abby, are you all right?" McGee asked as he set her down on her stool and she glared at him.

"I'm fine." She said in an irritated voice. "You don't look fine…did you ever eat your lunch?" McGee asked.

"Not yet..." Abby began. "What do you mean not yet?" McGee asked going to grab her lunch and handing it to her. "I could have done that myself, McGee." Abby snapped at him.

"I know, Abs. Why don't you eat and I'll work on the evidence?" McGee suggested.

Over the last few months with the pregnancy and Abby not having her Caf-Pow she was getting harder to be around at times.

McGee wondered how he would survive and what would happen after the baby was born. He had put off asking her to marry him, but knew he would not put it off much longer.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

Tony looked up from what he was working on, when he heard the elevator. It was Ziva; she walked to her desk and sat down.

"What are you staring at? I am tired of you always staring at me when you think no one is looking." Ziva snapped at him.

"I just looked up when I heard the elevator and happened to notice it was you." Tony told her.

"Well you can stop staring and get back to what you are supposed to be doing." Ziva told him.

'These next few months are going to be long ones. How will I ever survive?' Tony thought as he turned his paperwork.

"Hey, Zi, Do you want to go grab lunch or do you want me to bring something back for you?" Tony asked. "I can get my own lunch when I ready." Ziva told him.

"I know, but I was thinking of you and the..." Tony began. "You are thinking of the baby more than me. I know how to take care of myself and will eat when I'm hungry." Ziva told him and turned back to her paperwork.

"Ziva, that's not true. I am thinking of both of you." Tony replied. "Get back to work you two." Gibbs said looking up from his desk.

After another hour of working, Tony told Gibbs that he was going out to grab something to eat and Gibbs started to say something, but only nodded his head.

He then told Tony to get back as soon as he could so they could get some work done.

'There is no way I can enforce rule 12 now, it's way past that.' Gibbs thought as Tony grabbed his coat and left the squad room.

Ziva relaxed a little and got more paperwork done, than when Tony was there constantly staring at her. She only looked up a little while later when a container of food was put on her desk. It was Tony and he had brought her some lunch.

"Thank you, but I could have gone out to get my own lunch." Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"I know, but I didn't think you would want to leave your desk since you are so hard at work." Tony replied with a strained smile. "Work is what you should be doing." Ziva suggested and Tony went to sit at his desk opening his own lunch.

After Tony had finished eating and started back to work, he glanced up a couple of times. One time when he glanced up, Ziva was not at her desk. He then felt someone breathing on his neck and knew that she was behind him.

"If you do not quit looking up and staring at me every five minutes, I will take this paper clip and kill you." She warned in a whisper. "You wouldn't do that, because then you would have to raise the baby yourself." Tony said looking at her, trying not to show fear.

Ziva slapped him and the back of the head and went back to her own desk.

From that point on Tony got to work and had to stop himself a couple of times from looking over at Ziva's desk.

**THAT EVENING...**

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Abby was sitting on the couch and watching the movie of Where the Red Fern Grows; it was near then end when she started to cry. She felt Tim put his arm around her and was trying to decide if she wanted to push him away or snuggle against him.

In the end she leaned, her head against his shoulder and cried.

'I hate these hormones.' Abby thought.

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

Ziva was making dinner when Tony came up behind her.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "Yes?" Tony replied. "I am sorry about the way I treated you earlier today." Ziva told him.

"You don't need to apologize it's a sign of weakness." Tony told her. "I never know what I'm feeling anymore." Ziva told him and he turned her so she was facing him.

"It's the hormones." He told her.


	15. Abby & Tim's Trip To The Doctor

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 15: ****ABBY & TIM'S TRIP TO THE DOCTOR...**

**ABBY AND TIM...**

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE DOCTORS APPOINTMENT...**

Abby and Tim had just been done at the doctor's appointment and decided to grab something to eat.

Since it was late in the afternoon, they decided to head back to Tim's apartment.

"Well that went well..." Tim said as they left, but Abby didn't say anything and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Tim waited until they got up to his apartment and inside.

**INSIDE TIM'S APARTMENT…**

"Abby, is something wrong?" Tim asked. "What?" Abby asked coming out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Tim repeated. "No, I just can't believe we're having a baby." Abby said as she put a hand over where the baby lay inside of her.

"We already knew we were going to have a baby." Tim said confusion. "I know that, but to have it confirmed. I...just don't know what to think." Abby told him sounding amazed.

"You're not changing your mind about us…are you," Tim asked worried. "What do you mean?" Abby asked. "About us being together," Tim told her.

"No, of course not, I've been living here for the past few weeks and have barley been back to my own apartment. I've been doing some thinking..." Abby began.

"Thinking about what, us moving into together," Tim inquired, in truth, he had thought about it, but was surprised that was bringing it up.

"Why else would I say all of that, if that's not what I was thinking about?" Abby asked sounding irritated.

"Are you sure about this, you really want us to move in together?" Tim asked. "Yes, I can't keep running back to my apartment every time I need something." Abby told him.

"Are you sure it's not just you horm..." Tim began.

**'BIG MISTAKE'**

"Don't even blame this on me being pregnant. It's because of you that I am pregnant!" Abby yelled at him.

"As I recall its takes two to get pregnant and you never said no," Tim shot back.

"Just forget I said anything about moving in together and I'll just go back to living at my own apartment!" Abby replied.

"Abby, that's not what I meant. I just want you to be sure this is what you want, before we jump into it. I couldn't take us moving in together and then you changing your mind and moving out." Tim told her.

"If I change my mind, you're the one who goes out in the field everyday and I never know if you're going to come back alive!" Abby told him tears in her eyes.

"Abby, it's a part of my..." Tim started to remind her. "I know, but there could be a time you don't come back and I don't know that I could..." Abby said as the tears began to fall down her face.

Tim stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

'Damn hormones.' Abby thought as she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry harder.

After a while, she stopped crying and Tim felt her sag against him.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile?" Tim suggested. "I'm not t-t-tired," Abby argued with a yawn and sounding like a child not wanting to take a nap.

"Yes, you are now go lay down." He said giving her a little push toward the bedroom. "Only if you come with me," She said turning to face him a smile on her face.

"All right, but you have to keep your hands to yourself. You need some sleep." Tim told her.

"In the past you couldn't keep your hands to yourself when we lay down together." She said as they lay down.

She laid her head on his shoulder and her arms around him, as he wrapped his arm around her.

Soon they were both asleep, but hours later Tim woke up to a knock at the door.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was almost six forty five, and that he and Abby had been asleep for almost three hours.


	16. Talking And Talking To Gibbs

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late****?**

**CHAPTER ****16: ****TALKING & TALKING TO GIBBS...**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

"Hey, Probie, are you home?" Came a voice.

He should have known it would be Tony.

As gently as he could he untangled himself from Abby, got up, and then made his way to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Well...Ziva told me that you and Abby had an appointment today and we came to see how it went. Where's Abby," Tony asked. "She's..." Tim began.

"Right here," Abby said walking into the room. "I thought you were asleep." Tim said as she came to stand beside him. "I woke up, when you got up." Abby told him.

Ziva and Tony exchanged looks.

"Were we interrupt..." Tony began. "No, we were just sleeping." McGee replied. "So how did your doctor's appointment go?" Ziva asked.

"Fine...they confirmed I'm pregnant and said the baby is due around November 15." Abby replied.

"Hey, Probie, want to get out of here?" Tony asked.

"Ab..." Tim began. "Go." Abby told him. "All right," Tim agreed and grabbed his coat.

Abby turned her attention back to her conversation with Ziva.

**AFTER LEAVING THE APARTMENT...**

**TONY AND TIM...**

"Can you believe this, Probie? I am going to be a dad, I never thought I would see the day that Ziva and I would get together. I also never thought I would be having kids." Tony said as he unlocked the doors to his car and they got in.

"The first time I heard Abby's voice I knew I loved her, then I met her, and hoped one day we would get to where we are now." Tim confessed to Tony.

"I was kind of surprised at the lengths you went to, to impress her. Getting that tattoo on..." Tony began. "Don't even finish that sentence. Yes, I did that for her, but I really fell in love with her, when I met her. Remember what you said when we got off the phone with her?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, you said she sounded cute and she said the same thing about you. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had convinced you that she wasn't right for you?" Tony asked.

"Actually…that's kind of hard to imagine. I think I would have met her eventually." Tim said as they pulled to a stop in front of Gibbs's house, then getting out Tony locked the doors.

**GIBBS'S BASEMENT...**

"Hey, Boss!" Tony called as him and Tim walked down the stairs to find Gibbs working on another boat.

"What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I went over to Ziva and I went to Probie's apartment. I decided to see if I could drag him away from Abby for a couple of hours." Tony replied.

"How did the doctor's appointment go today, McGee?" Gibbs asked McGee. "Great, the doctor said the baby will be born around November 15th." Tim replied.

"Hey, boss, I just wanted to remind you that Ziva and I will be back from lunch a little late tomorrow. We have a doctor's appointment." Tony told Gibbs.

"I know. How are you two holding up?" Gibbs asked as he handed each of them a drink and the three of them found seats.

"Well Abby thinks we should move in together and got mad when I told I thought it was because of her hormones," Tim admitted and Gibbs smacked in the back of the head.

"Abby, may be pregnant, but I've seen the way you two used to flirt and look at each other. Even before rule 12 was reconsidered…she loves you, Tim and it has nothing to do with her hormones. So if she says she wants to move in with you, then she is serious and I suggest you talk to her about it." Gibbs advised.

"I know how much I love her and how much she loves me, but it's hard to know what she wants anymore." Tim told Gibbs.

"I know, I remember what it was like when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly." Gibbs told him.

Both Tim and Tony looked at Gibbs in surprise, because he never talked about Shannon and Kelly.

"Boss..." Tony began.

"Both of you listen to me...Abby and Ziva have become like daughters to me and if you hurt them, you will have to answer to me. DiNozzo, how are things going with you and Ziva?" Gibbs asked changing the subject, before they got to talking about Shannon and Kelly.

"Uh...there all right. When she's not threatening to kill me," Tony replied. "When did she threaten to kill you?" Tim asked with curiosity.

"Today at work I kept glancing over at her, she came up behind me and told me if I didn't stop looking up at her she would kill me. Last night I asked if she was happy. She said she's still confused and she didn't really say, but I know she's scared too." Tony replied.

"Abby's scared too. She said there's one day I could go into the field and not come back." Tim said and then for a while the three men just sat there in their own thoughts.

**ABBY AND ZIVA...**

"November 15th? I think it should be about the same for me." Ziva said.

"I don't want to tell, Tim, but I'm scared." Abby told Ziva. "I too am scared and cannot tell, Tony." Ziva replied.

"I had a nightmare the other night..." Abby began. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Ziva asked.

"I was in the hospital and Tim was out in the field working, so they were trying to get a hold of him. After I had the baby Gibbs came in, I asked him where Tim was and he had this look on his face. I knew something was wrong, at first he would not tell me. I kept asking to know where Tim was, because I had a bad feeling and then he finally told me, that Tim had been shot and didn't survive the surgery." Abby said as the tears fell down her face.

"Have you told him about your dream?" Ziva asked. "No, you're the only one I've told and you can't tell _ANYONE_." Abby told her.

"I do..." Ziva began. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Tim." Abby pleaded. "I do not think..." Ziva began.

"You have to promise, because if you tell Tim he will get distracted in the field and he will die." Abby told her.

"All right, but I have a feeling he will find out." Ziva said. "Thank you." Abby said and hugged her.

The door opened as Tony and Tim.

"What's going on?" Tim asked. "Nothing, we were just talking." Abby replied.

"Then why are you crying?" Tim asked as he pulled Abby up from the couch and wiped her tears away. "Hormones...you know how it is." Abby asked with a shaky laugh as she put her arms around Tim.

"Where did you two go?" Ziva asked as Tony sat down beside her.

"To see Gibbs," Tim replied. "Why did see, Gibbs?" Abby asked. "So I could see him slap, Probie, on the back of the head." Tony said staying out of the reach of Tim.

"Why did he slap the back of your head, Tim…are you okay," Abby asked looking into his face.

"He told me to talk to you about what we were arguing about earlier and I guess a slap to the back of the head was supposed to knock some sense into me." McGee replied as Tony laughed.

"Well, I think it's time that Tony and I headed for home." Ziva said getting up as Tony stood up to and they started to the door.

"See you tomorrow." Tony said as the door closed, leaving Tim still standing and holding Abby.

"Abby, we need to talk." Tim told her. "About us moving in together," Abby inquired "About everything," McGee corrected her.

"What exactly is everything?" Abby asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Us, the baby, and moving in together," McGee told her and saw a look of fear cross her face.

"Okay, where do we start?" Abby asked.

"First, I want to tell you. I am very happy about us being together and having a baby..." McGee began. "But," Abby asked.

"There is no but, I just want you to know that maybe you're right and it's time we get a place together." McGee told her.


	17. Tony's Question

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 17: ****TONY'S QUESTION...**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

When Ziva and Tony were done at the doctor's they grabbed a lunch and took it back to the Squad Room.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

"Isn't November 15th the same day that Abby said that her and McGeek's baby is supposed to be born," Tony asked.

"Yes, it is." Ziva replied. "How about we go to dinner tonight, somewhere special," Tony suggested. "All right, what did you..." Ziva began. "I'll let that be a surprise." Tony said as the doors opened at the Squad Room.

Tim was waiting for the elevator to go down to Abby's lab.

"Hey, where are you headed, McGee?" Tony asked. "I was on my way down to see, Abby. Where have you two been?" Tim replied.

"We just got back from going to the doctor and grabbing lunch." Ziva told him. "So, why are you headed down to see, Abby, hmm?" Tony asked.

"I was just going down to have lunch with her. I just finished my report and I told her I would come down after I got done." Tim said as he stepped into the elevator and the other two left it.

"Don't do anything..." Tony began, but Ziva slapped him upside the head. "Sorry, boss." Tony said automatically and started to look around, while Ziva and Tim started to laugh.

"See you later." Tim said as the doors closed and the elevator took him down to Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Come on, Tim. How many times are you going to try to lurk when you think I won't know?" Abby said turning to face him.

"Hey, Abs, I wasn't lurking. Did you eat yet?" Tim asked. "No I haven't eaten yet because I was waiting for you." Abby told him. "So have you started our search yet?" Tim asked.

"Yes and no." Abby replied. "What does that mean?" McGee asked. "I've found a lot of places and don't know where to start." Abby responded.

"It's okay, we're in this together." He told her as she opened her lunch and he opened his. "I know, since tomorrow is Friday. We can start looking at the places after work." Abby said after a minute.

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

"Are you...wow." Tony said as the door to the bedroom opened and Ziva walked out in a beautiful dress. "Is this too much for where we are going?" Ziva asked.

"N-no, you look...wow." Tony said. "So where are we going?" Ziva asked as he locked the apartment and they headed down to his car. "You'll see." Tony promised with a smile as he started to the car.

They soon reached a fancy restaurant, they were seated, and it was after they were seated that Ziva noticed that Tony looked nervous.

"Tony, is everything all right?" Ziva asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Tony asked with a smile.

"You just seem...nervous." Ziva told him and he looked around. "Ziva, you remember how I told you that I love you?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony, what is going on?" Ziva asked and as he knelt in front of her, she knew what was coming.

"Ziva David, w-will you marry me?" Tony asked opening a ring box and Ziva let out the breath she did not know she had been holding.

She took the ring box from his shaking hands and looked at it.

"…Ziva," Tony asked getting up and she looked at him.

"I-I do not know what to say." Ziva told him.

"Say you'll marry me." Tony suggested with no hint of a joke.

"I-I...do not know that I can, Tony. I am sorry." Ziva told him.

"Why? Why don't you want to marry me, Ziva?" Tony asked and looked hurt. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Ziva asked and as Tony nodded, she got up and they left.

They had not yet ordered anything to eat and after a few minutes found a park to walk in. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Does this have something to do with, Ray Cruz?" Tony asked and just kept looking at the ground. "I never want to hear that name again." Ziva said her voice hard as ice.

"Then what is it, Ziva? We had made love and you got pregnant, but you won't marry me because Ray..." Tony began, but Ziva had her hand around his throat. "I told you I never want to hear that name again!" Ziva told him.

"Zi...c-can't breathe." Tony said and she released him. "I am sorry. It's just that I don't want to think of him ever again." Ziva told him.

"Why don't you want to marry me? I won't leave you, Ziva. We work together in the field everyday...I always have and always will have your back. I love you, Ziva and will do everything I can to protect you and our child." Tony said as he came to a stop and made her look at him.

"Just give me a day or two to think about it, okay?" Ziva asked with a slight shiver. "All right, do you want to go home?" Tony asked as he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Yes, let's go home." Ziva said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the car.

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

When they got back to Tony's apartment, Ziva went to take a shower and crawled in bed.

When Tony walked to the door of the bedroom, he heard her crying. He thought she might want some time alone, but he walked over to the bed.

"Zi," He asked as he sat her up and wrapped his arms around her. "I just do not know what to do." Ziva whispered, sounding so much like a child and not the women he knew.

"Just trust me, Ziva. I love you and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He said his arms still wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm tired of losing people, Tony." Ziva told him. "I know, but you won't lose me and we won't lose our baby either." Tony told her.

Soon he laid her down and lay down beside her. She had one hand over where the baby lay inside of her and he placed his hand over hers.

Ziva cried a little more and after a while fell asleep.


	18. Friday At Last

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 18: ****FRIDAY AT LAST...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

The next morning Tony woke up and quietly slid out of bed careful not to disturb, Ziva. He went into the living room and dialed a number.

"Hey, boss, it's me. Ziva and I can't make it in today; she sort of had a rough night last night." Tony said and looked back toward the bedroom, where Ziva was still asleep.

Tony soon hung up after promising to be in on Monday. He then made his way to the kitchen, where he made coffee and scrambled eggs for himself, it was a couple of hours later when Ziva woke up with a yell; Tony jumped up from the couch and went running into the bedroom.

"We're late for work! Why didn't you wake me up?" Ziva snapped at him as she began to gather clothes.

"Ziva…Ziva, slow down. I called Gibbs and told him we wouldn't be in today." Tony told her, but if he thought this would calm her down he was wrong.

"You what," Ziva demanded.

"I called in and told them Gibbs you needed a little bit of sleep." He told her. "You should have let me decide that for myself." Ziva told him.

Ziva did not speak to Tony for over half the day and finally Tony could not take it any longer.

"Ziva, please just talk to me." Tony said sitting on one side of the couch as she sat on the other.

"We have nothing to talk about. I will be getting my stuff together and going back to my apartment in a little while." Ziva told him.

"Ziva, please don't do this. It took me almost dying, before I could tell you the truth and that has not changed. I love you and I thought last night since you were drained from crying that you would like to sleep in..." Tony began.

"I could have slept in tomorrow, Tony and I do not doubt that you love me." Ziva answered. "I guess if you're going to move back to your apartment...then you are saying no to the question I asked you last night." Tony said and looked defeated.

"Tony..." Ziva began. "I'll help you pack your stuff." Tony said getting up, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the couch.

He then looked at her confused.

"Tony, I did not say no. I am just so confused right now and need to go back to my apartment for a couple of days to think. I do want to see or talk to anyone until Monday." Ziva said getting up and starting to gather her things.

It did not take her long to get the things she wanted to take with her and he watched her leave.

Standing in the doorway as she got in her car and drove away, though it was still early afternoon, he picked up his phone and for some reason he dialed Tim's number at NCIS and not Gibbs.

"Hey, McGee, can you come over by yourself after you get off work?" Tony asked and after Tim agreed.

Tony then lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what had happened and what he had done wrong.

He just laid there thinking and was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

**EARLY AFTERNOON…**

He looked at the clock and realized that it was still early in the afternoon.

It couldn't be...

"Tony?" Came Tim's voice through the door.

"I'm coming." Tony said as he got up from the couch and opened the door. "What's going on? The boss said that you called in because..." Tim began taking a seat on the couch.

"I think I've lost her." Tony said. "Lost who?" Tim asked. "Ziva...last night I asked her to marry me and..." Tony began.

"You asked Ziva to marry you? What did she say?" Tim asked in surprise.

"She said she needed a couple of days to think about it. Then after we got back, she went to bed. I heard her crying and she cried herself to sleep, so I called in this morning and Gibbs we wouldn't be able to make it in. When she woke up, she was furious that I called in for the both of us. Then she just gathered up some of her stuff and said she was going back to her apartment. She told me she isn't going to talk to anyone until Monday." Tony said finishing his story and for a moment, Tim just sat there.

"I'll see if I can get, Abby to go talk to her, all right?" Tim asked. "Ziva said she wanted..." Tony began. "Tony, she's going through a lot right now. She's preg..." Tim began.

"I know she's pregnant! I was there when she got pregnant," Tony yelled getting up. "Just give her a little time to herself to think and I will see if, Abby will go talk to her." Tim told him.

"All right and Probie," Tony said. "Yeah, Tony," Tim asked. "Thanks." Tony told him. "Why didn't you ask Gibbs about this?" Tim asked.

"Remember what he told us? If I hurt her, he would come after me." Tony replied. "Yeah, I remember. Are you going to be all right?" Tim asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks again, Tim." Tony said and Tim looked surprised at first, but then left.

**NCIS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Tim," Abby said when she heard the door to her lab slid open. "Hey, Abs, can you do a favor?" Tim asked. "Favor for whom," Abby asked. "Tony." Tim replied. "Why does Tony need me to do him a favor?" Abby inquired.

"Last night Tony asked Ziva to marry him..." Tim began and Abby spun around losing her balance, but Tim caught her in his arms. "He what," Abby asked.

"Tony asked Ziva to marry him, but then something happened and now she's gone back to her apartment for the weekend to think. I told Tony I would ask you to check on her." Tim explained and Abby stepped back.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"I'm not too sure. I know we're supposed to go look for a bigger place to live today, but could you go check on, Ziva first, please?" Tim asked. "Of course I will." Abby replied.

"Thanks, Abby." Tim said as he grabbed her hand and started to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she kissed him on the lips. "I'll go talk to her as soon as I'm done shutting down these babies." Abby told him and let go of his hand.

McGee waited while Abby finished shutting down her machines for the weekend and then they headed to the garage.

He dropped her off at Ziva's apartment and headed to his next destination. Knowing it would take several hours for Abby to talk to Ziva, he decided that would work for what he needed to do.


	19. Miscarriage

**NCIS**

**WHERE IS**** DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 19: ****MISCARRIAGE...**

ZIVA'S APARTMENT...

"Ziva," Abby called as she knocked and a after a few minutes of waiting the door opened just a crack.

Ziva's eyes were red rimmed and she looked like she had been crying.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked. "I came to talk to you." Abby told her. "Why? I wanted to be left alone this weekend." Ziva told her.

"I know, but I thought you could use someone to talk to." Abby told her. "Who told you to come and talk to me? Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No, Tony talked to Tim and I was asked to check on you." Abby told her and Ziva opened the door a little wider to let Abby in.

For a few minutes, they sat on Ziva's couch in silence.

"Why are you here?" Ziva repeated. "We're worried about you." Abby asked. "Even Tony," Ziva asked. "Yes, he is the most worried." Abby told her.

"No, Tony is just worried I'm going to say no, that I won't want to move in together and raise this baby in the same apartment." Ziva said. "No, Ziva. Tony is worried about you because he loves..." Abby began.

"I know he loves me, but I have made up my mind and I cannot marry, Tony." Ziva said as the tears filled her eyes again.

"Why..." Abby began. "I love him, but I just cannot stand the thought of getting married and then him dying." Ziva told her.

"I worry about Tim too, but you shouldn't let that stop you from..." Abby began.

Ziva doubled over in pain...

"No... No...This cannot happen!" Ziva said and looked terrified. "Ziva," Abby asked, then noticed the blood and dialed 911.

It was not long before the ambulance arrived and took Ziva to the hospital.

"Tim!" Abby said when Tim answered the phone. "Abs...?" Tim began. "I need you to take me to the hospital and we need to pick up Tony on the way!" Abby told him.

"Wh..." Tim began. "Just hurry up!" Abby snapped hanging up her phone.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Tim asked as she climbed into the car.

"We need to go get Tony and go to the hospital." Abby told him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What is this about?" McGee asked. "I'm not really sure, but I think Ziva is losing the baby." Abby replied. "What?" Tim asked as he glanced over at her. "Watch out!" Abby yelled and his eyes went back to the road in time to avoid a crash.

A few minutes later, they were at Tony's door and knocking.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked after opening the door. "You need to come with me and Tim..." Abby began. "What happened?" Tony asked.

"It's about, Ziva. We need to take you to her." Tim stated.

"What do you mean take me to her, where is she?" Tony asked. "The hospital," Abby finally told him and he grabbed his coat, wallet and keys.

He tried to lock the door, but in the end, McGee had to take the keys from him and lock it.

"What happened to, Ziva?" Tony asked as they got into the car. "Tony..." Abby began.

"What happen to her?" Tony repeated.

"There is a chance that she may have lost..." Abby started to say as Tim drove as fast as he could to get them to the hospital. "The baby," Tony asked dreading the answer. "Yes." Abby told him.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Tony shouted at Tim. "I'm getting us there as fast as I can." Tim said as Abby pulled out her phone and called Gibbs to have him meet them there.

Gibbs said he would call Ducky and Palmer.

It was not long after that they reached the hospital, but before the car could stop, Tony jumped out and ran into the hospital emergency room.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Ziva David!" Tony said reaching the reception desk. "What?" The receptionist asked looking up startled.

"Where is Ziva David? She was brought in not long ago." Tony asked and as soon as the receptionist told him, Tony took off.

Tony reached the room where Ziva was and found her sobbing into her pillow.

"Ziva," Tony asked walking over and taking her hand, but she jerked her hand away. "Go...away, Tony. I do not wish to see you." Ziva said and turned her back to him, as she continued to cry.

"What happened?" Tony asked. "I-I lost the baby. I am sorry, Tony, but I cannot marry you." Ziva said, but it sound muffled against the pillow.

"Ziva, I did not ask you to marry me because of the baby. I asked you to marry me, because I..." Tony began.

"I do not want to marry you, Tony and I don't want to see you again." Ziva repeated. "Ziva, look at me." Tony said as he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to stop crying and a few minutes later a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry sir..." The nurse began. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony told her.

"I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said as she put something into the IV.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. "The doctors said she needs to be sedated so she can get some rest." The nurse replied.

Tony stayed another minute just watching Ziva and wondering what had happened, then walked out into the hallway. When he got out in the hallway…he saw Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ducky, and Palmer.

He turned his back and began to walk the other way. He then found an empty room and sat down on the floor.

"Tony?" Said a voice as the door opened, but Tony just sat there in silence. "I want to be alone." Tony told Tim. "Talk to me." Tim said sitting down beside him.

Then Tony not knowing what else to do, who had been fighting the tears since he found out about the baby and what Ziva told him...broke down.

"She lost the baby and she said she doesn't want to see me again. I've lost them both, what am I going to do?" Tony asked.

"Tony, she's hurting as much as you are and I'm sure she didn't mean what she said about not wanting to see you..." Tim began putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"A nurse had to sedate her before I left the room. Why does this stuff keep happening to me?" Tony asked.

"It's not your fault..." Tim began. "I usually don't get this involved with a woman, but Ziva...she was different. I don't know what I'm going to do without her." Tony said.

"You two will make it through this." Tim said. "How can you be so sure?" Tony asked.

"Because you went almost around the world to kill a person who you thought had killed her. Then we found out she was alive. You two have made it through a lot and I know you two will make it through this. Just give Ziva a little time, before you try talk to her again." Tim told him.

Then they just sat there in silence for a while.

Finally, Tony stopped crying he got up and started to leave, but with his hand on the knob turned back to Tim.

"Thanks, Probie. Don't ever tell anyone...even Abby about what we just talked about." Tony told him and after McGee nodded his head in agreement, Tony left the room.

Tim made his way back down the hall to the group.

"Did you talk to him?" Abby asked getting up when she saw him. "Yes, but I can't tell you what was said." Tim replied.


	20. Goodbye

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 20: ****GOOD-BYE...**

**STILL AT THE HOSPITAL...**

**ONE DAY LATER...**

Tony sat beside Ziva's bedside refusing to leave, they had sedated her the night before, and he was waiting for her to wake up.

Finally, she began to stir and opened her eyes.

"I thought..." Ziva began. "I know you told me you didn't want to see me again, but Ziva we need to talk. You're not the only one that lost our baby, we both did." Tony told her.

"Tony..." Ziva began. "No, Ziva, just listen to me? I fell in love with you the first time I met you and nothing is going to change that..." Tony began.

"I am going to resign from NCIS and return to Israel." Ziva told him. "Don't you think it's a little soon to be thinking about that?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony, I do not, I have nothing left here." Ziva told him. "What about Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and..." Tony started.

"After what has happened I cannot work there anymore. I cannot look at you and remember what has happened." Ziva told him. "Ziva...please don't do this to me…to us." Tony told her. "Good-bye, Tony." She said and turned to face the other way.

After another, few minutes of trying to talk to her and her ignoring him Tony left broken hearted.

'Why is this happening, what did I do to deserve this?' Tony thought and headed to NCIS.

Once there he sat down at his desk, but was unable to focus on his work.

Finally, he got up, walked over to Gibbs desk, and waited for Gibbs to look up.

"Can I talk to you?" Tony asked and Gibbs followed him to the elevator.

Once inside Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"Is this about, Ziva?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "Did she tell you about wanting to resign and head back to Israel?" Tony asked. "Yes, she told me this yesterday." Gibbs replied with a nod.

"You're going to let her resign?" Tony asked. "I can't stop her, Tony." Gibbs said and flipped the emergency switch.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and they both headed back to their desk.

Tim sat at his desk and looked over at Tony. Tony who was always goofing around and picking on him...had changed.

He was now looked defeated, depressed and like he had not slept in a week.

"What are you looking at, Probie?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," McGee said and returned to his computer.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

After going back to see the doctor, Ziva cleared her desk, packed her things, and headed back to Israel.

Leaving Tony even more depressed and not knowing whom he could talk too. That evening he found himself in walking down the stairs to the basement of Gibbs.

"She's gone." Was all Tony said, as he sat down near the bottom of the steps.

"I know, how you are doing," Gibbs asked.

"I don't know anymore. I loved her more than anything or anyone in this world. I got used to the idea of being a dad and thought we would become a family. Then she lost the baby and left me…I just don't know what to do!" Tony told him frustrated.

"I know how..." Gibbs began. "How the hell can you know how I feel? You got married and you had your daughter for eight years!" Tony yelled at him.

"I know how I felt when I lost them both. I didn't know if I could survive or go on without them, but I did survive and so will you." Gibbs reassured him down just a few steps below Tony.

For a while, they just sat there.

"It's not fair! Abby and Tim will have their baby and they will get their happy ending, the ending Ziva and I will never have a chance for." Tony said.

"You're staying here tonight." Gibbs told Tony firmly. "What? No...!" Tony began to argue.

"I can tell you've been drinking and you don't need to be alone. You have everyone to help you through this, you're not alone, and I just told you that I know what it's like to lose a child." Gibbs told him and Tony finally agreed.

**ABBY AND TIM...**

"I can't believe she left without even telling us goodbye." Abby said as she cried into Tim's shoulder. "I know, Abs." McGee said his arms wrapped around her. "Have you talked to Tony?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs called when you were in the shower. He said that Tony had been drinking and would be staying there for a few days. So tomorrow I'm going by Tony's to grab him some clothes." McGee told her.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" Abby asked. "Because..." McGee began. "Let's go tonight, just let me go get changed." Abby said getting up before McGee could argue.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

They got to the house and walked down to the basement, but only found Gibbs there.

"What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked. "We brought Tony's clothes." Tim replied. "I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow." Gibbs said looking over at Tim and then at Abby.

"Where is, Tony?" Abby asked. "Passed out in the spare bedroom," Gibbs replied.

"How is he doing?" Abby asked. "He's depressed." Gibbs answered.

For a while Gibbs, Abby, and Tim sat talking. They all looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Talking about me?" Tony asked. "Tony!" Abby said giving him a hug and after a minute pulled away. "What are you doing here?" Tony asked Tim and Abby.

"We brought you a few days change of clothes." McGee said handing the bag to Tony. "Thanks, but I'll be going home in the morning." Tony said.

**A FEW DAYS ****LATER...**

Gibbs had ordered Tony to take a few days off and now the day had come. Tony decided he would go to work and try to move on with his life.

The day he returned to work, he noticed something was different. Ziva's desk that had been empty when he left seemed to be in use.

For a minute Tony, thought that Ziva had changed her mind and come back.

"Excuse me." Someone said as she slipped by him and sat down at the desk but it was not Ziva.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. "I'm Alexandra Martin, but everyone calls me, Lexie. You must be Agent DiNozzo." She said holding out her hand, but he did not shake her hand.

He just sat down at his desk. Gibbs had replaced Ziva and given this new agent her desk. Tony just sat at his desk, until Tim came in.

"Morning, Lexie," Tim said as he passed her on the way to his desk. "Hey, McGee," Lexie said getting starting to work.

"Gear up!" Gibbs called walking in, but Tony refused to move while Lexie and Tim grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. "How could..." Tony began.

"I said gear up, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "I heard you the first time. How could you give her, Ziva's desk?" Tony asked.

"Because Ziva has made it clear, she is not coming back." Gibbs told him. "I can't do this anymore." Tony said as he reached into his desk for his badge and gun.

Then handing the gun and badge to Gibbs, he walked away and left the building.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called, but Tony kept walking.

Gibbs walked out to the truck where Lexie and Tim were waiting.

"McGee, I need to you to go after Tony. Agent Martin and I can handle this for a few hours without you." Gibbs said. "Why? What happened?" Tim asked.

"DiNozzo just quit and I think that he's on the verge of doing something else." Gibbs said.

"Right, boss." Tim said and went to catch up with Tony.

**THE PARKING GARAGE...**

"Tony!" Tim called catching up to him and Tony silently counted to ten, before turning around to face him.

"What?" He asked. "Gibbs told me you just quit." Tim stated.

"I did, I can't stand to be here anymore. She's not here and Gibbs has already given her desk to another Agent." Tony replied and started to open the door to his car, but Tim stopped him.

"Tony, it's been a month and a half since she left. Gibbs couldn't leave the desk empty forever. We needed a new agent." Tim said. "Didn't you tell me to give her a little time and then talk to her?" Tony asked.

"Yes..." Tim began.

"I talked to her and she still left. Being here just reminds me that she's gone and how much I miss her." Tony told him.

"You didn't act this way when Kate and Director Shepard died." Tim said confused.

"Because this is different, McGee…I never met anyone like, Ziva. I loved her!" Tony told him.

"I know, Tony..." Tim started to say. "How could you know? You have the love of your life and a baby on the way. I lost all of that!" Tony yelled.

"I can't say I've gone through, what you're going through, but you can't just quit NCIS, because it's too hard. Everywhere you go here in DC is going to remind you of Ziva. Are you telling me that you are going to move from DC? Because that won't help you with the pain you're feeling and it won't help you forget her." Tim told him and Tony slumped against the car.

"I don't know what to do." Tony said looking at the ground. "Why don't you go find her and try to talk to her?" Tim suggested.

"Because the last time you suggested that...she turned away from me, quit NCIS and went back to Israel." Tony replied.

"So you are willing to go almost all the way around the world, just to get revenge on a person you believe killed her...but you are not willing to go see her and try to work things out?" Tim asked.

"I don't know!" Tony yelled and slapped the hood of the car. "Go see her," Tim suggested again and walked away, before Tony could say another word.

"I can't." Tony whispered as he got into his car and headed home.


	21. Four Years Later

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 21: ****FOUR YEARS LATER...**

**FOUR YEARS LATER...**

It had now been almost four years since Ziva had left.

Tony had changed his mind about quitting NCIS, but as the days went by, he found it harder to work there. His thoughts often turned to her and he would wonder...where Ziva was and how she was doing.

No one on the team had heard from her since she had left. It seemed she had made a clean break and the team really missed her.

Though Agent Lexie Martin had become part of the team, she always felt more like an outsider to them.

Abby had kept her distance and had not wanted to get to know her.

First Kate and then a few years later then Director Shepard had killed…it seemed that when Ziva had left, that had been the final straw for Abby.

Abby and Tim had their hands full with their daughter, Caitlin Annabel McGee, who had just turned three-years-old.

That is when something happened that shook the team.

One morning Abby got up and went to check on Kate as they called been calling her since the day she was born, but there was no sign of Kate anywhere.

**ABBY & TIM'S HOUSE…**

"Tim!" Abby yelled her voice full of panic and fear. "Abby, what's…?" Tim stopped as he looked into Kate's room and did not see her. "Kate…" Was all Abby said before she began to cry.

"Let's check the house before we jump to conclusions." Tim told her and tried to stay calm.

They checked the entire house with no sign of the little girl. Then called Gibbs and Tony, who said they were would be there as soon as they could.

"Abby, what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I don't know. I got up and went to her room, when I got there she wasn't there." Abby said sobbing.

"We didn't hear anything last night after we put her to bed. I checked on her before Abby and I went to bed last night, Kate was sound asleep." McGee told Gibbs.

"Don't worry. We will help you find her." Gibbs reassured him.

**ISREAL...**

**ZIVA...**

It had been years since she had seen or spoken to any them, it seemed to be a lifetime ago.

She had tried to move on and had a few dates now and then, but nothing like what she had with Tony.

She had gone back to working for her father at Mossad.

Whenever she thought of, Tony and what had happened she would still feel angry and sad, but she missed Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, and Tim.

She had cut off all contact with all of them and though she had received e-mails. She had deleted them and after awhile the e-mails had stopped.

She often wondered what had happened with Abby and Tim, and if they had had their baby and if it was a boy or a girl.

There were times she wanted so much to return to the United States and go back to work at NCIS, but the thought of Tony still being there. She could not stand the thought of working with him everyday again.

She had lost him, the day she had lost their child.

'It has been too long. I need to go back and at least visit...to explain,' Ziva thought to herself one day.

Even though her father tried to talk her out of it, Ziva packed a few bags and caught a plane to the United States.

It seemed forever, but the plane finally landed.

After landing in JFK airport in New York and transferring planes…she had finally made it to DC.

She was walking through the airport in DC, when she saw her. A little girl no older than three was crying and trying to get away from the women holding her hand.

The little girl looked familiar and then it hit Ziva. The little girl's hair was a lighter color...could it be Ziva began walking toward the little girl and the women.

"Kate?" Ziva asked and the little girl looked at her in surprise.

Then Ziva realized this must be Abby and McGee's daughter, but what was she doing with this person.

"Who are you?" The women asked Ziva.

"Ziva David. Why do you have this little girl?" Ziva asked as she grabbed the women's arm and forced her to let go of the little girl who had answered to the name of Kate.

"I don't see who that is any of your business, but I am her mother." The women replied. "You are lying." Ziva told her. "How would you know that?" The women demanded.

"Because I can tell when people are lying." Ziva said as two security guards walked up. "What's going on...?" One began.

"Hey, that girl looks like the one on the poster we received." The other said. "If I am right she is the daughter of Abby and Tim McGee." Ziva told them.

"How would you know that?" One guards asked Ziva. "Be-because she looks just like them and I used to work with them." Ziva replied.

The guards escorted Ziva, Kate and the kidnapper to separate rooms. Then called NCIS to tell them they may have found Kate.

Half an hour passed, then the door to the room where Ziva was opened.

In walked Gibbs, Abby, and Tim and... Tony.

She looked at everyone, but refused to look at Tony. Abby was holding the little girl close as the little girl clung to her.

It was a long ride back to NCIS and Abby had taken Kate down to Ducky to have her checked out.

**NCIS…**

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked his voice sounded like ice to her. "I have come back to see..." Ziva began.

"Come back to see us, why now? It's been almost four years!" Tony yelled at her.

"Calm down, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Tony..." Ziva began. "No! You left me, and said you never wanted to see me again! Now it's almost four years later and you say you came back to see...who?" Tony yelled. "Can we take this into a conference room, Tony? We need to talk." Ziva told him.

"Why? You said you never wanted to see me again! There is nothing for us to talk about!" Tony said as he turned and made his way to the elevator.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

He stepped inside and just before the door closed, she slipped in behind him and flipped the emergency switch. When he tried to reach around her, she slapped his hand away.

"We need to talk." She told him again. "Why? Why now?" Tony asked. "Because it was four years ago today or have you forgotten?" Ziva asked.

"I never forgot. Every year I remember the day we lost our child, the day you said you never wanted to see me again and the day you decided to leave!" Tony told her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

'The pain I caused.' She thought.

"Tony, I am sorry. I do not know what else to say. I was hurting and did not know what else to do, I left because I knew it would be hard to sit at a desk across from you and not remember losing our child." Ziva said and took his hands, but he pulled away.

"I e-mailed you, mailed you letters, and tried to contact you every way I knew how. McGee even suggested that I go and see you, but I wanted to give you a little more time. Time passed and I tried to forget you...forget what we had and everything we went through, but I couldn't. Do you know how much it hurt the day I came back to work and found a new agent at your desk?" Tony asked refusing to look at her, but she took his face and made him look at her.

"I do know how much it hurt, because it hurt me too. I missed you and I tried to forget you, but I could not because you were on my mind. Every day and every night, I thought about you. That's why I decided to come back, I could not go another day...without coming to see if I could come back to a place I felt was my true home." Ziva told him as tears fell down her cheeks.

Without thinking what he was doing, he reached out and began to wipe her tears away. They were only inches apart, but neither of them pulled back.

"It will never be the same; we can't go back and change the past." Tony told her.

"Then let us make a new start, Tony." She told him and a thought came to mind that she wanted to kiss him, but didn't know how he would react.

So for what seemed a long time…they just stood there, then his hands slipped away from her face and he took a step back. She let her hands fall to her sides, because she now had her answer. She would not return to NCIS, unless she could work things out with Tony.

"How did you know that Kate was McGee and Abby's daughter?" Tony asked after a few minutes. "She just looked familiar and then I realized she looked just like the both of them." Ziva replied.

"You never did get a chance to say who you came back to see. I didn't let you finish." Tony told her.

"You," Ziva said simply. "What?" Tony asked in surprise. "I came back for two reasons, Tony..." Ziva began.

"What are those reasons?" Tony asked.

"I came back to see if I could work things out with you and decided if we worked things out..." Ziva started to say.

"What? You said there were two reasons." Tony reminded her.

"I decided if we could work things out I would like to come back and work at NCIS again." Ziva said and looked at the floor. "Really, Zi, are you serious?" Tony asked and she looked up surprised at what he had just called her.

He had not called her that in years and it brought back memories of happier times.

When they had worked together before and when they had finally become a couple. Before she had lost their child, left him and hurt him.

"Yes, Tony, if we can work things out. I will be coming back to NCIS. I think I will have to go through everything to become a U.S. citizen again, but it would be worth it. I have missed everyone and I have missed you. I thought of you almost every day." Ziva confessed to him and this time he was the one to take her hands.

She looked up at him in surprise and saw the smile she had not seen in years, but there was also a hint of sadness in his eyes.


	22. Things Have Changed

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 21: ****THINGS HAVE CHANGED...**

**THE SQAUD ROOM...**

The door to the stairs opened as Abby and Kate walked in and made their way of to Tim's desk. Abby sat down and pulled Kate onto her lap.

"We tried to take the elevator, but..." Abby began. "It's kind of in use right now." Tim told her. "Ziva and Tony," Abby guessed and Tim just nodded. "So is everything, okay?" Tim inquired as he went to stand beside his wife and daughter.

"Yeah, Ducky said she's fine, just a little shaken from being kidnapped. How long have they been in there?" Abby asked looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Since you took Kate down to see, Ducky," Tim told her and Abby looked up in surprise. "That was twenty minutes ago." Abby replied.

"They have a lot to work out." Gibbs said from his desk, speaking up for the first time.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

"I want to work things out, but..." Tony began, the sadness never leaving his eyes. "You are afraid I will leave again, yes?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded.

"It seems when something happens you always go running. When I killed..." Tony began.

"Do not go there, Tony. I am tired of running, I-I would like to work this out." Ziva said and he looked into her eyes. "All right, we can try." Tony told her and she smiled a real smile for the first time in a little over four years.

"I am sorry, I did not mean things to happen the way they did." Ziva said. "I know and I want you to know..." Tony began, but seemed unable to finish what he was saying. "Wanted me to know what?" Ziva asked. "I've missed you to and while Agent Martin sat at your desk...I always imagined it was you there." Tony told her and flipped the emergency switch.

She just smiled as the elevator doors opened and the both stepped back into the Squad Room.

**THE SQAUD ROOM...**

"Looks like they have worked things out," Abby whispered to Tim. "It doesn't mean that Ziva is coming back to NCIS though." Tim reminded her.

"How much," Abby asked. "Twenty." Tim replied.

It was later that day when Gibbs and Ziva went to talk to the director, after Ziva had talked to her very unhappy father.

"She's coming back isn't she?" Tim asked Tony.

"She is going to resign from Mossad, and then she said something about a meeting with Gibbs and the director. She's coming back." Tony said and Tim pulled out his wallet and handed the twenty dollars to Abby.

"How long has Kate been asleep?" Tony asked looking down at her.

"Since I brought her back up here, we had to take the stairs though. Ducky said she was a little shaken about being kidnapped." Abby replied. "Then she's all right?" Tony asked sounding worried.

"Yes, she'll be fine. If it were not for, Ziva who knows what would have happened," Tim replied.

"So did you and Ziva work things out?" Abby asked. "We're working on it." Tony replied.

"Things will work out for you." Abby assured him with a smile and a yawn.

No one had realized it had gotten so late.

"I guess we better head home. See you tomorrow, Tony." Tim said as he took Kate from Abby and helped Abby to stand up. "Thanks, Probie, see you two tomorrow." Tony said as Abby and Tim headed for the elevator, Tim carried the sleeping girl in his arms.

"They do make a good family." Said a voice from behind Tony and he turned to see Ziva. "I know. We have a lot to catch up on…where are you staying?" Tony asked.

"I-I have not decided yet." Ziva told him in surprise. "You can stay with me." Tony offered.

"Tony, I do not think that is..." Ziva began. "Relax, Ziva. What I mean is since you just got back and have nowhere to stay. You can take the bed and I will take the couch." Tony told her.

"The last time I was in your bed, Tony..." Ziva began. "I know what happened. Where will you go? It's late." Tony reminded her.

"I will find a place. I just cannot go back to your apartment right now, Tony." Ziva told him. "I know, I und..." Tony began as Gibbs walked over to get his things from his desk.

"Ziva, do you have somewhere to stay?" Gibbs asked. "No. Tony, offered to let me stay with him, but I cannot stay there." Ziva replied.

"I have a spare room that you can use, until your stuff gets here and you get your own apartment again." Gibbs said and started to walk to the elevator.

After a minute, Tony and Ziva followed getting into the elevator.

"Are you sure? I don't want..." Ziva began. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure, Ziver." Gibbs told her. "All right, I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow." Ziva said.

**A WHILE LATER...**

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

That night Tony took a shower and then sat on the couch after putting in a movie. He was happier than he had been in years.

'Ziva was back, but would things be different this time?' Tony wondered and before long fell asleep.

Hours later, there was a knocking at the door, for a minute Tony was a little disoriented.

**0900 HOURS**

Then he realized he was lying on his couch and someone was knocking at his door. He got up and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see...

"Ziva, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Tony asked not knowing the time himself.

"Yes, Tony. It is nine o'clock on a Saturday morning." Ziva said and when he looked back to check the time, he realized she was right.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked. "I came to see if we could just spend the day catching up." Ziva said.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked. "I had Gibbs drop me off." Ziva said.

"All right, let me get dressed and then we'll go. Do you want to come in and wait?" Tony asked. "All right," Ziva agreed after a moment of hesitation.

Stepping into Tony's apartment brought back many memories.

From the time before they started dating, to the night they first talked about the baby, their future and finally the night she left.

A few minutes later Tony came back into the living room and saw the look on Ziva's face.

"I thought about moving, but after you left...I couldn't." Tony said grabbing his coat and wallet they walked out the door.

They climbed into his car.

"So where are we headed first?" Ziva asked. "Have you eaten yet?" Tony asked her.

"No, but I have missed a lot, haven't I?" Ziva asked. "Yes, everyone was pretty upset when you left." Tony told her. "Even you?" Ziva asked.

"I was so angry with you. Mostly because you left without saying goodbye to everyone else, I already knew you would not say goodbye to me. After you left and Agent Martin became part of the team, Abby refused to warm up to her and you know how Abby gets along with everyone." Tony told her.

"Yes, I do know. Speaking of Abby...I noticed that she and Tim are now married." Ziva said.

"McGee waited for you to come back and only when you showed no sign of coming back did he finally ask her to marry him. Then they waited until after Kate was born, because they thought you would come see Kate and then come to the wedding. After that..." Tony let the sentence trail off.

"What else has changed with you since I left?" Ziva asked. "I've dated a few people, but nothing ever got serious. I haven't had a real serious relationship since..." Tony began.

"Since I told you I could not marry you. I know, I to have dated a little and have not had a serious relationship." Ziva replied as he parked in the parking lot of a park.

"If you wouldn't have lost our baby, would you have married me?" Tony asked as he turned to face her. "I-I do not know. I do not think we will ever know." Ziva said sadly looking down at her hands.

"I know that we will probably never date again, but can we start over as friends?" Tony asked. "Who said we would never date again?" Ziva asked looking up into his face.

"Ziva..." Tony began. "Why did you say it like that, Tony?" Ziva pressed. "Because Ziva the last time we dated and I asked you to marry me, you said no. I can't go through that again." Tony told her.

"You said you do not want to date. Because you are afraid I will hurt you again, but you want to start over as friends. We were friends and then that turned into something more, something I will never be able to forget. The truth is, Ziva...I don't want to be your friend again. I never stopped loving you, even after everything you did to me. I never..." Tony began.

"I know, Tony. I have never stopped loving you, the only things that have changed...are years and everything that has happened." Ziva said.

"If we still love each other, why can't we try dating again?" Tony asked. "Because I..." Ziva began. "What?" Tony asked.

"I think I would like to try again, but I would like to take things slow." Ziva told Tony and he smiled at her, and this time no sign of the sadness. "So have you been apartment searching yet today?" Tony asked.

"No, not yet, are we going to have breakfast first?" Ziva asked him.

**THE CAFE...**

He started the car and they soon reached a little cafe.

They were eating, when a giggle from a little girl reached their ears. Tony and Ziva looked over to see a little girl in pigtails standing beside their table and looking at them.

"Hi." She said. "Hey, Kate, Where...?" Tony started to ask, but it was at that moment the Tim came over to the table.

"Caitlin Annabel McGee, how many times have you been told not to run so far ahead like that?" Tim asked his daughter. "I saw Unca Tony." Kate replied.

"I know, but..." Tim began. "Hey, McGee, Hi, Kate, do you remember me from yesterday?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Kate replied and threw her arms around Ziva.

At first Ziva was surprised, but returned the hug.

"Forgot to warn you, she gives hugs like Abby." Tony told her and Ziva smiled down at Kate. "She's more like Abby..." Tim began. "Yeah, but she has your br..." Tony began.

"Finish that sentence, DiNozzo and I will kill you leaving no forensic evidence." Said a voice from behind Tony and he looked to see Abby.

Ziva laughed a real laugh for the first time in years.

It was almost as though nothing had changed...but so much had.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked Abby and Tim. "Having breakfast, then have a few other things to do…why are you here?" Tim asked.

"Ziva, showed up at my door at nine o'clock this morning and we decided to spend the day catching up." Tony replied. "Would you like to join us?" Ziva asked.

"No, we have a lot to do. If you two don't have anything planned tonight, you can come by for dinner." Abby suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Ziva?" Tony asked. "I will be here." Ziva agreed.

"Great, I'll tell Gibbs...see you later." Abby said as Kate gave Ziva another hug and then gave Tony a hug.

Soon the three had disappeared from sight.

"You didn't tell me she was so much like, Abby." Ziva said turning back to face him. "I wonder..." Tony began, but stopped himself.

"What do you wonder, Tony?" Ziva asked. "Nothing...never mind," Tony said. "Tony, you can't start to say something and then say never mind." Ziva told him.

"I was going to say...I wonder what our child would have been like." Tony said and saw the pain in her eyes. "Oh...well I..." Ziva started to get up, but Tony grabbed her arm.

"Zi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. Don't leave." Tony said. "If you do not move your hand, I will break it." Ziva told him. "Ziva, you cannot run every time we mention or think about our baby." Tony said removing his hand and she sat back down.

"I sometimes wish...that Gibbs would never have let us break rule 12." Ziva admitted looking at the table. "You wish we would have never started dating? Because when we were dating that was the happiest time of my life." Tony asked her.

"Yes, Tony, I wish we had never dated. Because if we never would have started dating, I would never have got pregnant or lost the baby," Ziva said.

"Are you saying that you do not want to give us a second chance at dating?" Tony asked.

"That is not..." Ziva began. "That's exactly what you did say. You're changing your mind about us dating again, aren't you?" Tony asked.

"No, I am not. I guess I am still a little scared of...us." Ziva told him. "I should have told you years ago, Ziva..." Tony began. "Told me what, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"That as long as we're together...I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Tony told her.

They paid for their breakfast and left the cafe. When they got into the car, Ziva leaned her head against the seat.

"I..." Ziva began. "What?" Tony asked.

"It's just feels like I've found my home again." Ziva said and then without warning he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling away after a moment.

"Sorry, I know you wanted to take things slow." Tony said, but she just reached over to him.

"I could have killed you if I didn't want you to kiss me." Ziva told him with a smile and he laughed.

"That's true. So are you ready to go search for your apartment?" Tony asked. "Yes, I am ready." Ziva told him.

They spent the entire day, even after they found an apartment for Ziva. They talked and it seemed that everything was as it had been years ago.

**ABBY AND TIM'S HOUSE...**

**1800 HOURS...**

Finally, at six o'clock they headed to Abby and Tim's house for dinner. Tony knocked and they heard little footsteps.

"Kate, wait!" Tim called as Kate opened the door and threw herself into Tony's arms.

"Hey, Kate," Tony said as he picked her up and carried her into the living room, where he sat her down. "I see that you do not fear children anymore, Tony." Ziva whispered.

"That changed the day that Abby and Tim showed me, Kate and then let me hold her." Tony told her.

"Ziva, my dear," Ducky said stepping forward.

"Hello, Ducky," Ziva said as she looked around the living room and noticed that Jimmy Palmer sat with a young women and a child about a year old. "Hey, this is Breena and our son, Sean." Palmer said introducing his wife and son to Ziva.

Ziva was still surprised at how many things had changed since she had left four years before.

Soon, they were all gathered around the living room, since the table was not big enough for all of them.

Everyone began to joke and talk, Ziva just sat there in silence finally feeling as though she were finally home.

**AFTER DINNER...**

After dinner was done and all the dishes were put in the dishwasher, Tim sat down beside Tony.

"You seem happier." Tim said. "I'm just glad Ziva's back." Tony said as he glanced over at her and she smiled at him.

"Is everything okay with you two now?" Tim asked. "Yeah, it's different now. I guess it took more than a little time, we're still working on some things though." Tony told him.

"So what is going on with you two now?" Tim asked. "I was with her when she found an apartment and we just ended up spending the whole day together." Tony told him.

Abby sat beside Ziva and noticed when Tony looked over at her, that Ziva smiled at him.

"So what's going on with you and Tony?" Abby asked. "After breakfast he was with me when I found my apartment. Then we ended up spending the day together." Ziva told her.

"He was in really bad shape when you left and almost resigned from NCIS. Every day he checked his e-mail and you could see the hope leave his eyes when he did not find one from you, every letter that was sent back to him...it tore him up, Tim suggested that he go find you and talk to you. Tim had him almost convinced to, but Tony never found you and after a couple of months he finally gave up." Abby told her.

"I know..." Ziva began. "I don't think you do know how much you hurt him." Abby said. "I do know, because I was hurting as much as he was." Ziva told her.

"We all waited for you to come back. Tim waited on asking me to marry him, because he wanted to wait until you came back. Then I waited on getting married, because we were waiting for you to come back..." Abby said.

"Tony told me." Ziva replied.

"The day Kate was born I thought you would come see me and a few months later when Tim and I got married I expected you to be there...but you weren't. Ziva, you...you became my best friend after you became part of the team. Then the times I..." Abby began.

"I know, Abby. I could not be here, because it hurt too much! I couldn't be there when you got married or had Kate, because it reminded me of what I wanted and had lost!" Ziva yelled and now everyone in the room was looking at her.

Ziva stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Gibbs made a move to get up, but Tony beat him to it and went after Ziva.

Now everything in the room seemed tense.

They heard a car start and then leave.

Soon Palmer, Breena, Sean, Gibbs, and Ducky left, leaving just Abby, Tim and a crying, Kate.

It took half an hour to calm Kate down, then Tim and Abby tucked her into bed.

A few minutes later, they reached their room.

**TIM & ABBY'S BEDROOM...**

"Did you really have to attack her like that?" Tim asked her.

"Tim, she was my best friend and she left. She hurt every one of us and hurt Tony the most. I had to tell her, I couldn't let her think that coming back here was going to be the same as it was when she left." Abby told him.

"Abs..." Tim began. "I had to make her realize it, Tim." Abby said as she climbed into bed and turned her back to him.


	23. Dealing With Loss

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva ****finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 23: DEALING WITH THE LOSS...**

**TONY'S AND ZIVA...**

Ziva was leaning against Tony's car her arms crossed and looking at the ground when he found her.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked and she looked like she had been crying. "I am fine. Can we just go?" Ziva asked.

Tony unlocked the doors and they got in.

"I'm sorry, Zi. I didn't know that if we came she would..." Tony began. "No, she is right. I have missed a lot and hurt a lot of people." Ziva said.

"When you left she dove into her work and refused to talk about you. From the time she realized you weren't coming back she refused to talk about you or hear..." Tony began.

"Tony, she just yelled at me and I do not need to hear the same thing that she told me from you. So can we please just go?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, she dose care about you as her friend. She just needs to cool off a little. Do you want me to take you back to Gibbs's house?" Tony said taking Ziva's hand and giving it a squeeze, then started the car. "Not yet, can we just go somewhere and let it be just the two of us for a while?" Ziva asked.

"Of course, do you want to go back to my apartment? I know the memories it holds, but I can't think of anywhere else and you won't be able to move into your apartment until your stuff gets here." Said Tony and Ziva agreed.

It did not take long for them to get to Tony's apartment and inside. He got them both a beer and they sat down on the couch.

He sat on one end of the couch and she sat on the other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Is everyone mad at me?" Ziva asked after about half an hour, setting the empty beer bottle on the table. "I was a little hurt and mad, so was Abby. I don't think anyone else is mad at you." Tony told her sitting up a little.

She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It seems the last two days everyone has been yelling at me. My father, then you and now Abby to," Ziva said as fought the lump in her throat.

"Everything is going to be all right, it will all work out." Tony said wrapping his arms around her, remembering the last time they had sat like this was a little over four years before. "A lot of anger has built up over the last four years and a lot has changed." Ziva said as her eyes began to drift shut. "Change is good, Ziva." Tony told her, but she didn't respond.

He looked and realized she had fallen asleep and was using him as a pillow, so he just wrapped his arms tighter around her and not even a minute later he to was asleep.

**SUNDAY MORNING...**

Ziva opened her eyes and realized she was lying against somebody. She sat up quickly and looked around. Then she remembered the last words of the conversation from the night before.

_**'A lot of anger has built over the last four years and a lot has changed.' She had told h**__**im. 'Change is good.' She had heard Tony say right before she had closed her eyes.**_

"Morning," Tony said, opening his eyes and looking at her. "What did you mean last night?" Ziva asked. "About what," Tony asked in confusion.

"You said 'change is good' then I fell asleep." Ziva told him. "Time changes people and sometimes for the better. It might take some time, but Abby will forgive you." Tony told her.

They had spent the entire day watching movies and bickering. The day seemed to fly by and it was almost like it had been years ago.

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

"I should go I do not want to be late for my first day back at NCIS tomorrow." Ziva said and started for the door.

"Ziva," Tony called. "Yes, Tony?" Ziva said turning back to face him. "Why don't you stay here until your apartment is ready?" Tony asked. "Tony, we have been through this..." Ziva began.

"No, Ziva, we haven't. You said you would stay with, Gibbs. Then yesterday morning you showed up at my door and we spent the day together. We came back here and you fell asleep in my arms..." Tony said.

"That never should have happened." Ziva interrupted.

"It did happen, Ziva. You stayed in my arms all night, and then we stayed here all day. You could have walked out that door any time you wanted to, but you wait until now? Why is it you stayed last night and you don't want to stay tonight?" Tony asked. "I had one beer and I was tired. I don't know why I stayed last night." Ziva told him.

"Did you feel safe?" Tony asked her.

"What...yes, I felt safe. That does not have anything to do with it." Ziva said. "I think it dose, Ziva. How long has it been since you felt that safe?" Tony asked. "I can take care of myself." Ziva told him and seemed to be avoiding the question.

"How long, Zi, did you feel safe when you went back to work for Mossad?" Tony pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" Ziva asked. "Because I want you to remember, when..." Tony began. "A little over..." Ziva began.

"Four years ago?" Tony guessed. "Y-yes the last time I was with you." Ziva confessed and looked at Tony in surprise. "You remember now?" Tony asked her with a smile. "Yes, but I still..." Ziva began, but he walked over to her and placed his hand over her hand that was on the doorknob.

"Stay here tonight, Ziva." He said and kissed her gently.

She broke the kiss and looked away.

"Tony, I c-can't." Ziva told him. "You don't have to be afraid of us. I will never hurt you." Tony told her. "But I have hurt you." Ziva reminded him. "Ziva...that's in the past, Please, I don't want you to go." Tony told her.

"Tony, do not make this hard." Ziva said as she looked into his eyes, which turned out to be a mistake. "You're the one that's making this hard, Zi." Tony said taking his hand away from her and went to sit down on the couch.

"I have hurt you again." Ziva stated.

"I don't know how much more I can take. I tell you I love you and I asked you to marry me four years ago, but you turned me down. I don't know what to do." Tony told her. "Tony, please understand. I am not trying to hurt you." Ziva said sitting down beside him.

"I don't understand how you can stay one night and then the next night leave as though nothing has happened." Tony said. "If I stay we will do something I do not think I am ready for right now. I do love you, Tony." Ziva said taking his hand. "What is it you are afraid of us doing?" Tony asked her.

"If I stay we will end up in your bed and be back in the same place we were four years ago." Ziva told him. "You're afraid you will get pregnant again?" Tony asked. "Yes, Tony." Ziva confessed.

"Ziva, you can take the bed and I will take the couch. We do not have to sleep in the same bed. I don't care where I sleep…I just don't want you to leave." Tony told her. "You are afraid if I leave, I will leave the country without saying good bye, and that you will never see me again." Ziva said putting it together.

"Is it true? Is that your plan?" Tony asked. "No, Tony. I do not have a plan to leave the country and not say goodbye again." Ziva told him. "You did before. How do I know you won't do it again?" Tony asked. "I thought you trusted me." Ziva replied. "I did, but you left me. You didn't trust me to help you deal with the loss of our child." Tony told her.

"You do not need to bring up our child every time we get into an argument!" Ziva yelled. "When I wanted to deal with our child together, you left the country and now its four years later! Ziva, I'm still trying to deal with it and I want you to be here to help!" Tony yelled back.

"How…how do you want me to help, Tony?" Ziva asked. "I want to talk about it." Tony told her and she tried to take her hand away, but he would not let go. "I-I don't think I can." Ziva told him and then a look crossed her face, as if she was trying to distance herself from the discussion he wanted to have.

"No, Ziva! Don't you dare try not to feel this," Tony warned. "What, Tony? What do you want me to feel?" Ziva asked. "I want you to grieve for our child and then we can move past this." Tony told her. "I do not..." Ziva began. "Yes, you can. It is all right to be angry and cry. Be angry with me, that night I pushed you to answer my question. I wanted to know if you would marry me." Tony said not letting go of her hands.

She finally pulled her hands away from his and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You asked me to marry you! You kept asking me if the reason I hesitated was because of Ray Cruz! It did not have anything to do with that, Tony! I was scared, I found out how much I loved you and it scared me! Then that night I went home and lost the baby! I wanted to hate you!" She yelled at him as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Do you feel better?" Tony asked after a moment as he put his arms around her and at first, she resisted, but he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Finally a couple of hours later she stopped crying and leaned her head heavily on his shoulder.

Tony told her as she wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Tony?" Ziva asked after a little bit. "Yes, Ziva," Tony replied.

"I do not want to get married for a long time. We'll know when the time is right." Ziva told him. "I know, Zi." Tony replied, not telling her that he had hung on to the ring he had bought for her four years before.


	24. Ziva's Return To NCIS

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 24: ****ZIVA'S RETURN TO NCIS...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Ziva returned to NCIS after being at a crime scene of a dead marine most of the morning.

"McGee, take..." Gibbs started to say. "May I take this evidence to, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"After what happened last night? Just don't stay down there too long." Gibbs said as Ziva headed for Abby's lab and the three men headed to the Squad Room.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby heard the elevator, but did not look up from what she was doing.

"Abby?" Ziva said and it was then Abby looked up. "What are you doing here?" Abby asked, her happy mood disappearing fast.

"I have some evidence..." Ziva began. "You know where to leave it." Abby told her and turned back to what she was working on. "I also came down to talk to you." Ziva told her and when Abby looked up again, Ziva could see the anger in her eyes.

"The day you left is the day you stopped being my friend." Abby told her.

"I know everything that happened after I left and I am sorry for the way I left. I was angry and hurting. I could not sit across from Tony and not think about what had happened..." Ziva began.

"Every one of us e-mailed you and you never once e-mailed back or called." Abby replied.

"Because I was hurting and I thought I would stop hurting if I just...left and didn't have to deal with any of what had happened." Ziva told her. "We were a part of your family and when you left...we all felt broken..." Abby began.

"You have already told me I hurt Tony the worst. I know all of this and there is no way I can go back and change it. After I left your house last night, Tony and I stayed up most of the night talking." Ziva told her.

"You could have stayed and we could have helped you." Abby told her. "I know that now and I know I was wrong to leave the way I did. Do you think we could start over as friends?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know that I could be your friend anymore, after what you did." Abby replied.

"We can't just stop being friends because I mistake I made, Abby." Ziva pointed out. "I know, it's just that..." Abby began.

"Just what," Ziva asked. "You were one of my best friends and you missed some points in my life that I wanted you to be there for." Abby told her.

"The day Kate was born and the day you got married to McGee." Ziva said. "Yes, I wanted you there." Abby said again. "I could not be there, because it reminded me of everything I had lost. The baby I lost and the day I lost Tony." Ziva told her.

"You never lost Tony he never gave up on you. He hardly ever speaks to Agent Martin, except when he has to. Every since you left, he has been more of Tim's partner and has tried to find ways to ignore her. He still makes jokes and plays pranks on Tim, but not as often as he did when you were here. Every since you left, it changed everybody." Abby told her.

"I know, Tony told me all of this last night." Ziva replied.

"So what else happened between you and Tony last night?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Ziva asked. "That will take time. Are you going to answer my question?" Abby asked.

"We just talked nothing else." Ziva told her. "Are you and Tony getting back together?" Abby inquired.

"I think so, but it's a little soon to tell. I have to get back upstairs. Gibbs told me not to be down here too long." Ziva said and headed for the door.

"Ziva," Abby called. "Yes?" Ziva asked turning back to her. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was just so..." Abby started to say.

"I know." Ziva said and, it was a minute later that Abby heard the elevators and got back to work, she turned on her music and was a little happier then she had been.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

The day that Ziva said she was coming back, Agent Martin...who had taken Ziva's place four years before said she needed to move on and that would be to a different city. Her real reason for leaving is that she had tried repeatedly to make friends with the team, but had never felt that welcome. Then she heard Ziva was coming back and could take no more.

Hearing the elevator, McGee turned off the proof that they had been watching what had happened in Abby's lab.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked. "Nothing," Tony said. "You were watching?" Ziva accused.

"No." Tony and McGee replied.

"Yeah, they were." Gibbs said looking up from the paperwork at his desk.

"I would like to thank you, Gibbs. For letting me take the evidence down to, Abby. We had a chance to talk." Ziva said and sat down at what had been her desk four years before.

It felt strange being back. Everything had changed, but it seemed a lot had stayed the same. Ziva looked over at McGee and then Tony to see they were both smiling.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Welcome home." Tony told her and they all set to work on the new case.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

Ziva's stuff had arrived and Ziva moved into her apartment. Tim, Abby, and Tony helped. Though Tony was sorry, she was moving out of his apartment where she had been staying, he didn't say anything. Tony didn't tell Ziva, but he had a plan.

In a few months, he knew the time would be right and he would ask her again to marry him.

He felt this time...everything would be different, Ziva and Tony had been doing nothing, but talking.

They had not slept together since before she had left four years ago. However, there had been many dates, but his thoughts were always on Ziva.

Ziva had also had been on a few dates, though since she had been working for Mossad. Not as many as Tony, even though she had gone on the dates...her thoughts had always turned to, Tony.

"Ziva, where do you want this," Tony asked from behind her and she spun around almost knocking him and the box he had in his hands over.

"In the kitchen," Ziva replied. "Are you all right?" Tony asked her. "Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Ziva asked him.

"You just seemed like you were thinking about something." Tony told her as she followed him to the kitchen. "I was." Ziva replied.

"Do you want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Tony asked. "I was thinking about when I went back to working for Mossad." Ziva replied.

"Why were you thinking about Mossad?" Tony asked. "Because even after I went back to working for Mossad, I had a few dates, but every time I did...I always thought of you." Ziva told him simply.

"I know I went on a few dates after you left. I waited a few months though and every woman I dated I was always thinking about you. How long did you wait after you went back before you started dating again?" Tony asked her.

"It was...almost a year." Ziva told him.

They stopped talking when they heard a squeal of laughter from the living room. When they walked in Tim was tickling his daughter.

"Dada...stops," Kate squealed with laughter.

For a minute Ziva saw, what she had dreamed many times over the last four years.

Tony tickling their child...though she never saw the face of the child, she knew that it was the child her and Tony would have had and for a minute Ziva wanted to turn and run from the sight...it still hurt.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked quietly as he turned her to face him.

"N-nothing," Ziva lied. "You're lying, just tell me." Tony said as he reached up to her face and then she realized she felt tears in her eyes.

"Over the past four years, I've had this dream...I would dream that I had not lost our child and with seeing Tim tickling Kate. It reminded me of my dream." Ziva told him.

"How did it remind you of your dream?" Tony asked a little curious. "Because I dreamed that you were tickling our child and our child was screaming at you to stop. This is my dream, but not our family." Ziva told him.

"It could still happen one day." Tony told her.

"Tony..." Ziva warned. "I'm just saying that it could happen, maybe not anytime soon, but someday in the future." Tony told her. "Yes, maybe someday in the future." Ziva echoed and Tony looked into her as with hope.

"What are you two talking about?" Abby asked coming to stand beside them. "We were thinking of how things could have turned out differently." Tony told her.

"If your child would have lived," Abby asked, Tony and Ziva nodded.

"Yes, I have thought about it every day for four years. He seems really good with her." Ziva said talking about Tim and his daughter and Abby laughed.

"You should have seen him the day Kate was born, he was scared to death to hold her at first." Abby told her.

"Yeah, Gibbs had to show him how to hold her. I took a couple of pictures of Gibbs showing McGoo how to hold Kate and the look on his face." Tony said.

"Do you still have them? I would like to see them sometime if that is all right with you." Ziva said to Abby.

"I could show you all of Kate's pictures from the time she was born. Why don't you come over sometime on a weekend?" Abby suggested. "All right, that sounds good." Ziva replied.

After a minute Abby went to stop Tim from tickling Kate, while Ziva and Tony stood there.

Tony looked down in surprise when he felt Ziva laced their fingers together, but she just looked at him and smiled.


	25. Marry Me, Ziva

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 25: ****MARRY ME ZIVA DAVID...**

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

It had now been a month since Ziva had returned and after four years, things had returned almost to the way they had once been.

Ziva had once again taken back her old desk and she was again dating Tony.

There was still a feeling of loss between them and they knew that would never change, but at least now they knew they could work together again.

Tony's full sense of humor had returned, also to return were his pranks and names at Tim. It seemed the NCIS family had been mostly healed...Tony and Ziva worked every day at getting back what they had once long ago had.

One night Tony and Ziva were out and he could stand it no longer. He had the ring in his pocket as they walked in the park. It was like Déjà vu as he stopped and turned to face her, but the last time they had been at restaurant.

"Ziva, I have something to ask you." He said and seemed a little nervous. "What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked. "I know you will probably think it's too soon, but I have to ask." Tony told her.

"Tony..." Ziva warned. "Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked before she could say anything more. "Tony, I..." Ziva began.

"Ziva, please don't tell me it's too soon. You know that I have never stopped loving you. You said yourself that you have never stopped loving me, then a month ago, we talked and you told me about your dream. Then we agreed that maybe someday that would be us. What if that someday is now?" Tony asked taking her hands.

She did not pull her hands away, but looked into his sincere face.

"Tony, we have just gotten back together and started dating again." Ziva told him. "I know that, Zi. Please don't ask for time to think about it." Tony said. "Tony, I've only been back a little over a month..." Ziva reminded him.

"Ziva, I'm not trying pressure you." Tony told her. "That is exactly what you are doing, Tony." Ziva argued.

"So I guess..." Tony began. "If you think the answer is no, Tony. Then you are wrong..." Ziva began.

"So the answer is yes?" Tony asked hopefully. "Why do you need to know now?" Ziva asked.

"Because the last time I asked, you said you needed time to think about it and by the time you were..." Tony began.

"I know what you are going to say...by the time I was about to answer you. I lost our baby and then at that point there was no way I could say yes." Ziva told him.

"A lot has changed then since then, Zi." Tony told her. "I know, Tony. I want to be with you and marry you, but..." Ziva began.

"Then what's stopping you? Because I already told you that I won't hurt you or let anyone else hurt you." Tony told her.

"It's complicated." Ziva told him and he laughed. "Remember what you told me when I told you that, years ago." Tony asked her. "Yes, I remember. I cannot explain..." Ziva began.

"What can't you explain, Ziva David? You used to be one of the bravest people, what changed?" Tony asked.

"A lot," Ziva stated and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

Taking his hand, she twisted it behind his back.

"Ow…Ziva, you can let go!" Tony told her. "You should never try to grab my arm like that." Ziva told him. "What are you not telling me?" Tony asked.

"What makes you think I'm not telling you anything?" Ziva asked. "Because every time we get into a conversation about getting, married or something even close to it. You try to walk away or act like you don't want to talk about it." Tony told her.

"That is because I do not want to talk about it." Ziva told him. "Why won't you tell me?" Tony insisted.

"Because I cannot," Ziva replied. "Can't or won't?" Tony countered. "A little of both I guess." Ziva replied.

"Talk to me, Ziva." Tony told her.

"Okay, I just want to wait a little longer before we get married." Ziva told him. "Then we will wait as long as you want...until you feel ready to get married." Tony said showing her the ring.

"Tony, that's the..." Ziva began. "The same ring I bought four years ago. I always thought you would come back and we would work things out...so I held onto it." Tony told her and she looked at him.

"Tony, it has taken us years to get to where we are now. I do not want anything to change that." Ziva told him.

"If we get married, things would change...for the better, Ziva. We could have the family you have dreamed about." Tony told her. "We could never have the family I dreamed about. There would always be a part of our family missing." Ziva told him.

"Ziva, we will never forget our baby. We need to move on though…"

Tony told her and she slapped him as hard as she could.

"…What was that for?" Tony asked.

"I find it hard to forget our child." Ziva told him. "That is not what I said. We lost our baby and nothing will change that...we will never forget him or her." Tony told her.

"I know, but I still hurt everyday and the thought of having another child..." Ziva began. "You feel like it would betray the memory of the child we almost had." Tony said. "Yes." Ziva replied and he lifted her face to make her look at him.

"Do you think our child would have wanted us to be unhappy? At one point in our lives, Ziva we were so happy and even happier when we found out you were pregnant. I don't care if you want to have any more children...I just want to be happy spending the rest of my life with you." Tony said putting one hand on her cheek and she placed her hand over his.

"Then yes, Tony, I will marry you," Ziva said quietly and he leaned down to kiss her.

After a minute, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? You're not doing this because..." Tony began.

"I am sure, Tony. I do know our child would have wanted us to be happy. You are right about everything you have told me." Ziva said, and then hand in hand they walked out of the park.

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

After a while, they ended up back at his apartment to celebrate. They sat on the couch and she had her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take you back to your apartment?" Tony asked noticing she was falling asleep. "Do you want me to leave and go back to my apartment?" Ziva countered.

"No, I was just trying think of what you would want." Tony replied. "No, Tony, I just want to stay with you a while longer." Ziva said. "Do you want to talk about the wedding?" Tony asked.

"Small." Ziva replied.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"I want a small wedding." Ziva told him. "Okay, we'll have a small wedding." Tony said.

"In the summer," She told him.

"That's just a couple of weeks away." Tony told her.

"I know. I just wanted it to be our NCIS family and your family." Ziva told him.

"Don't you want your..." Tony began. "No, I do not want my father there." Ziva already guessing what he was getting ready to ask.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Tony told her. "That is what I want." Ziva replied as her eyes closed.

"Ziva," Tony asked. "Hmmm," Ziva replied.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow, I was going over to see Abby so she could show me pictures of Kate. We can tell everyone then." Ziva replied and fell asleep.


	26. Ziva And Tony Get Married

**NCIS**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 26: ****TONY & ZIVA GET MARRIED...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The next morning Ziva woke up and realized she was in Tony's bed. She was still fully clothed, but she did not see Tony. When she got to the living room, he was sound asleep on the couch.

For a moment, she just stood there watching him.

"What are you staring at, Ziva?" Tony asked opening his eyes and she jumped not realizing he had been awake. "How..." Ziva began.

"You fell asleep, so I put you in my bed and lay down on the couch. I didn't think you would want to wake up to both of us in my bed. Are you ready to go and see everyone?" Tony asked getting up and stretching.

"I need to go by my apartment and change first." Ziva told him.

"Just let me get ready and then we..." Tony began.

"No, I will take your car. I will go home change and then come back to get you." Ziva told him grabbing his keys and walking out the door, before he could say anything else.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Tony had been ready for over half an hour, when he heard a knock at the door. He opened and there stood, Ziva.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked. "Why do you ask?" Ziva asked.

"Because I've been ready for half an hour," Tony told her. "It takes a lady..." Ziva began. "You're a ..." Tony started to say.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Tony." Ziva warned as she took his car keys in his hand. "Let's go then." He said grabbing his wallet and coat, then locked the door.

**THE MCGEE HOUSE...**

Tony knocked and they heard little footsteps.

"Kate!" Abby called as Kate opened the door, with Abby right behind her. "Hello, Abby," Ziva said.

"Hi, I thought it was just going to be you." Abby replied. "Can we call Ducky, Palmer, and Gibbs to have them come here?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Abby asked closing the door behind Tony and Ziva. "I'll tell you when everyone gets here." Ziva told her mysteriously.

Abby made the call, and then pulled out Kate's photo albums. Kate crawled onto Ziva's lap and at first Ziva was surprised.

She looked at Tony and he smiled at her, she smiled back. Then Abby and Kate told Ziva about each of the pictures.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**

Twenty minutes later there Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer and his wife arrived.

"Is anyone going to tell us why we are here?" Ducky asked.

"Last night I asked, Ziva..." Tony began. "More like begged." Ziva said with a laugh. "To marry me and so we wanted to tell you..." Tony trailed off as Ziva showed everyone her ring.

For a minute, everyone just stared and then Abby threw her arms first around Tony and then Ziva.

"Well it's about time." Gibbs said as he shook Tony's hand and everyone laughed.

"When is the wedding?" Abby asked throwing her arms first around Ziva and then Tony. "June 25." Ziva replied.

"That's only a..." Tim began. "We know, Probie. It was her idea and we're going to have a small wedding. Just my dad and our family from NCIS," Tony explained to them.

"Gibbs, will you walk me down the aisle?" Ziva asked. "You don't even have to ask." Gibbs replied.

"Tim..." Tony began. "Of course," Tim replied knowing what Tony was going to ask. "Do you want to be the flower girl, Kate?" Ziva asked.

"What dat?" Kate asked. "You would drop flower petals going down the aisle." Abby told her and Kate nodded her head in agreement.

The next few hours were spent talking about the wedding.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called and motioned for Tony to follow him out of earshot of everyone. "Yeah, boss?" Tony asked. "You better not hurt her or you know what will happen." Gibbs told him.

"I know, boss." Tony replied and they returned to the living room.

**TONY AND ZIVA'S WEDDING...**

**JUNE 25...**

Abby who had added her own touch to her dress, was now helping Ziva get ready. Kate sat at a table in the corner of the room.

"What if something happens and I can't do this?" Ziva asked and Abby laughed.

"I went through the same questions when I finally married, Tim. When I got out there and saw him at the altar though...everything seemed to fall into place." Abby told her.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, Abby opened the door and it was Gibbs.

"It's time." Gibbs told them.

They reached, the aisle and when Ziva looked at Tony as he smiled at her...Ziva smiled back and knew that someday had come.

She was surprised when she realized she had reached the altar and was now standing beside Tony.

It seemed like a dream as Tony and Ziva said their vows and kissed.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo JR." Said the preacher as Ziva and Tony made their way back down the aisle.

**THE RECEPTION...**

"Come on, Zi, let's dance." Tony said taking the hand of his new bride and leading her to the dance floor.

"I never thought this day would come. I thought I had lost you forever..." Ziva began as they began to dance. "You never lost me, Ziva." Tony reminded her with a light kiss on the lips.

When they pulled apart, they looked over to Tim and Abby. Tim had a shocked look on his face and then smiled.

"Wonder what that was about." Tony said. "I think I know." Ziva replied. "How," Tony asked.

"Because you had the same look on your face when I..." Ziva stopped and looked sad. "When you told me you were pregnant." Tony finished.

"Yes, when I told you I was pregnant." Ziva said sadly. "Hey, look at me. We can remember our baby and still be happy." Tony told her.

"It's just still hard sometimes." She told him. "I know, let's go see if we're right about what just happened." Tony said as he led her over to Tim and Abby.

Kate was sitting with Gibbs at a table far enough away, that she wouldn't hear the news just yet.

"We just saw that look on your face, Probie. What was it about?" Tony asked. "We don't want to..." Abby began. "You are pregnant, are you not?" Ziva asked.

"Y-yes how did you know that Abby and I are having another baby?" Tim asked. "Well...Ziva figured it out. She said I had the same look on my face when she told me four years ago." Tony replied.

It was then that Gibbs walked up with a sleeping Kate in his arms and Tim took her from him.

"I think it's time for Abby, Kate and I to head home." Tim said. "It's great to have you home again, Ziva." Abby said giving her a hug. "It's great to be home." Ziva replied as Abby let her go.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva watched the three leave.

"Did she tell him?" Gibbs asked. "What?" Tony asked and Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head. "Did she tell him about being pregnant?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Tony asked.

"Because she went off her Caf-Pows again..." Gibbs began. "Abby, doesn't drink Caf-Pows like she did before Kate was born." Tony said.

"I know the signs, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him.

Soon the reception wound down and then ended, leaving Ziva and Tony to go on their honeymoon.

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER...**

Ziva and Tony were on their way home from their honeymoon. Just after Tony asked Ziva to marry him, his lease on his apartment came up, and instead of renewing it...Tony moved into her apartment.

Tony drove and Ziva was asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Ziva...Ziva." Tony called, but when he reached out to touch her, she grabbed his hand. "What?" She asked. "We're home." He told her and they made their way up to their apartment, with their luggage and everything, they had bought on their honeymoon.

"Finally home," Tony said in relief and tried to unlock the door, but it would not open. "Is something wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I can't get..." Tony began as the door open and there stood Kate. "Kate? What are you doing...?" Ziva began.

"Surprise," Ducky, Jimmy and Breena Palmer, Tim and Abby yelled flipping on the lights.

Ziva and Tony jumped back in surprise.

"What are all of you doing here?" Tony asked. "Well, Tony, we just thought we would surprise you and welcome you two home." Tim replied. "How are two doing with your latest news?" Tony asked. "Fine, except for when Abby has her mood..." Tim began and Abby elbowed him.

"Are you going to let Ziva and I into our apartment or not?" Tony asked as Abby, Tim, and Kate stepped aside.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

"Finally," Tony said and sat down on the couch beside Ziva. "Tony?" Ziva asked. "Yeah, Zi," He said looking at her. "Do you remember what I said about not wanting to have any kids?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I remember." Tony replied already knowing where this was going. "I think that I have changed my mind." Ziva told him.

"You do want kids?" Tony asked. "Yes, do you want kids?" Ziva asked him. "What changed your mind?" Tony asked. "The day Kate crawled up on my lap as she and Abby showed me her baby pictures." Ziva replied.

"You're sure about this?" Tony asked. "Yes, Tony, I am sure. Like you said we will never forget the child that we lost, but..." Ziva trailed off.


	27. A Little More Then A Year LaterThe End

**NCIS:**

**WHERE'S DINOZZO?**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Tony goes missing and no one knows where to start looking for him. Will they find him and will Ziva finally tell him she loves him, or will it be too late?**

**CHAPTER 27: A**** LITTLE MORE THEN A YEAR LATER/THE END...**

**A LITTLE MORE THEN ONE YEAR LATER...**

Four months before Abby had given birth to a baby boy and named him, Cody.

Then just a little over a month before, Ziva had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She and Tony named him, Thomas. However, they usually called him Tommy.

It was a rare day where both families, the Palmers and Ducky were all gathered at Gibbs house for a barbecue.

Cody and Tommy lay beside each other in the playpen. Occasionally Kate would go over to look in the playpen at her sleeping brother and Cousin Tommy.

At first, Kate had been jealous of her new brother and then after a few months she became the best big sister she could be at four years old.

Ziva and Abby sat beside the playpen watching the boys sleep. While Tony and Tim were across the yard near the new barbecue grill trying to help Gibbs get the food ready.

**ZIVA AND ABBY...**

"I can't believe it! There was a time I said I was never going to get married. Now I have Tim and two kids…I never imagined it." Abby said.

"I know when I worked for Mossad...I never really thought about getting married. It was about staying alive, and then I started to work for NCIS and met Tony. After finally getting to be with Tony, then losing the baby and him, I thought it would never happen, then I came back four years later and now look...I have finally married Tony and we have a baby boy." Ziva said.

"Are you happy now?" Abby asked.

"I couldn't be happier...I just never knew until now." Ziva told her.

"I know, I thought before I met, Tim. That I was so happy just being a Forensic Specialist. Now my life is divided between...Tim, Kate, Cody and my job." Abby replied and looked over to Tim, then to Kate.

"Remember that day that you and everyone else helped me move into my apartment? The same day Tim was tickling, Kate?" Ziva asked. "Yes, I walked over as you and Tony were talking about something." Abby replied.

"I told him about a dream that I had a lot since I lost the baby." Ziva told her. "Do you remember what the dream was about?" Abby asked a little curious.

"Tony and I had our child, but I don't know if it was a boy or girl. I never saw the child's face, but I saw Tony tickling our child. I was kind of surprised that day, because everything in my dream happened...Except it was Tim tickling Kate." Ziva finished.

**TONY AND MCGEE...**

"So how has life been for you and Ziva since Tommy was born?" Tim asked.

"I think I've forgotten how to sleep. How did you survive?" Tony asked. "It gets easier." Tim assured him. "I never thought this would come for me and Ziva, but you and Abby..." Tony began.

"What about me and Abby?" Tim asked. "You're first impressions of each other after talking on the phone is, she thought you sounded cute and you thought she sound the same way. Even Kate, before she died, knew." Tony told him.

"Kate guessed Abby and I would get together?" Tim asked. "Yep, both of us did. We knew you wouldn't do anything though as long as there was rule 12." Tony said.

"When rule 12 was taken away everything changed." Tim said. "I know...I almost lost Ziva. But you finally got to be with, Abby." Tony said.

"Now we have our whole family back together again. I don't know what would have happened and do not even want to think about it, if Ziva wouldn't have been in the airport that day and found, Kate." Tim told him.

"You and Abby..." Tony began. "Would have probably been torn apart and then there would have been no more team at NCIS. Abby would have left me and none of us would have been able to work together ever again." Tim told him.

"Nah, you, and Abby have always fought, and then worked things out to remain best friends. Ziva and I were different..." Tony began.

"Not that different. You two would always bicker at each other and there were times when you two couldn't seem to work together, but you always did." Tim told him. "I guess you're right, Probie." Tony replied.

**A LITTLE WHILE L****ATER****...**

Gibbs called out dinner was ready and everyone gathered around the picnic tables Gibbs had built.

There was a stir, and then Cody and Tommy began to cry from the playpen.

Ziva got up to get Tommy, as Abby got Cody. Breena had an almost two-year-old Sean in her lap.

"I would like to make..." Tony began.

"No bad jokes or pranks, Tony." Abby joked and everyone laughed.

"I was going to say…I would like to make a toast to all of us finding our way home to each other...It may have been a long road, but we finally made it home." Tony said and everyone raised his or her cups.

Therefore, the night went on with eating and talking.

Only when Kate started to fall asleep in Tim's arms did the party end and everyone headed home.

They had been at Gibbs house all day and the next day was Sunday. It had now become a tradition a little more than a year ago to gather a Gibbs house every Saturday.

Gibbs and Ducky had retired at the same time about six months before, making Tony head of the team and Jimmy Palmer the new M.E.

When Tony and Ziva or Tim and Abby needed a baby sitter some of the time they turned to Gibbs, Sarah McGee had been thrilled when she found out she was going to be an aunt the first time and even more thrilled when she found out she was going to be an Aunt for a second time. She was always happy to babysit for her niece and nephew, as well as Tommy DiNozzo.

After everything that had happened, it just seemed that life just could not get any better.

**THE END**


End file.
